The Age of Dissonance
by Anne04
Summary: No longer a oneshot! Set somewhere in season three, where Kol has joined Rebekah as a high school student, making it difficult for Bonnie to keep the line between friend and enemy from blurring.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Dirty little secrets**

* * *

Bonnie stared at the head of dark hair prowling down the hall. What the hell was he doing here?

"What the hell is Kol doing here" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea" Bonnie said, still staring after the hair that was quickly disappearing into the sea of people.

"Urh, just another place where we have to tolerate the Original Plague" Caroline complained, flipping her hair.

"Maybe he just wants to catch up on this century" Bonnie shrugged. She had watched over the remaining Originals when they were in their coffins and she had felt oddly protective of Kol (not knowing his name at the time). He had looked almost angelic in his sleep. It was hard to reconcile that with the person who had crushed Matt's hand and tried on several occasions to behead Damon. Not that she could blame him for that last thing, though.

"Maybe he should do it somewhere else" Caroline snapped. "Come on, we're late for class."

Bonnie let Caroline drag her along to Mr. Saltzman's history class. Caroline, however, stopped dead in her tracks just as she crossed the threshold into the classroom and Bonnie gracelessly bumped in to her, almost falling flat on her ass. "Care!"

"Sorry" Caroline muttered, moving slowly inside the classroom.

Bonnie waddled after her, trying to realign her clothes and plumped down in her seat next to Elena.

"Kol is here."

Bonnie turned to look at her friend. What?"

"Kol." She nudged her head forwards, "is here!"

Kol, in a seat diagonally across from Elena, turned around and smiled at them. "He can also hear you" he said in a stage whisper.

"Alright class" Mr. Saltzman said, effectively shutting up the room. "We have a new student with us. Kol Mikaleson." It sounded like he was in pain. Kol stood up and gave the class a bright smile. "I trust you will all help make Mr. Mikaelson… _Welcome_." Now it definitely sounded like he was in pain.

Elena gave Bonnie a stare but didn't comment.

* * *

"They're taking over our lives" Caroline muttered, stabbing her salad for effect as she stared at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. Rebekah and Kol were sitting together, laughing about something.

"What are they saying" Elena asked, pushing her own lunch around.

"Something about a party. Did you know there was going to be a party?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Guess we've been sort of out of the loop for a couple of weeks."

"That's not good enough" Caroline declared hotly. "We can't allow them to just…"

"Go to school?" Elena finished with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty sure we have to."

"Yeah, we can't exactly tell them to stay away" Bonnie said. "Are you going to eat those?" She pointed at Elena's fries.

"Go ahead" Elena offered. "I've been feeling sort of weird lately."

"Thanks" Bonnie said, quickly wolfing the fries down. She had been feeling hungry all the time lately.

"Maybe it something in the air" Elena wondered.

"Maybe it's just them" Caroline pointed out.

"Seriously, Care, why does it bother you so much? They're just going to school, it's not like they're holding us all hostages or killing people at random" Bonnie said.

Caroline made a face. "I just don't like the daily reminder."

"Of Klaus?"

"Yeah. It's really bothering Tyler too. It's hard."

Elena leaned in over the table and caressed Caroline's hand. "Just ignore them, it's the only thing we can do."

* * *

"So, I feel like I should be carrying your books or something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What cheesy eighties movie gave you that idea" she asked without looking at Kol.

"You'll have to excuse my lack of pop culture knowledge, seeing as I have…"

"Been lying dead in a box for a century? Yeah, I'm aware."

"You'd think that would at least award me a small amount of sympathy" he pressed on.

"Kol, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite witch" he said with a smile as he quickly stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Go away."

He tilted his head. "Your friends doesn't know about us?" His smile widened. "Are you _embarrassed_?"

"Infinitely" she admitted easily, sidestepping him. "And there is no us!"

"There certainly was two weeks ago."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want" she asked again.

"I'm not sure yet" he said with a smile. "I'll let you know when it hits me" he said as he walked past her.

Bonnie rubbed her temple. Sleeping with Kol was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done.

* * *

A week later, they were sitting at their usual table at the Grille. Caroline was showing them pictures of her and Tyler together, while Bonnie tried to smile politely and Elena played with her food. It wasn't that Bonnie disapproved of Caroline's relationship with Tyler, because she really wanted her best friend to be happy, it was just that Tyler was such a huge douche and had been for as long as Bonnie could remember. Caroline obviously had a type!

"Elena, are you even listening?"

"What? Huh?" Elena turned to Caroline, who looked outraged that her friend wasn't paying attention to her epic tale of undead-teen love. "Sorry Care."

"What is with you" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night" Elena excused herself with a yawn. "Sorry, I'm paying attention now. What were you saying about a necklace?"

"Hey guys" Meredith suddenly interrupted them with a smile. "This is really embarrassing, but does any of you have a tampon?"

"Uh sure" Elena said, rummaging through her bag for one. She stealthily handed it to Meredith under the table.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver" Meredith muttered and gave them another smile before disappearing to the bathroom.

Bonnie's frown deepened, however. When was the last time she'd had her period? Shouldn't she have had it like a week ago?

"Well, that's one thing I don't miss" Caroline said with a grimace.

"Have you guys ever been late" Bonnie asked.

"For what" Elena asked innocently.

"Oh my god, Bonnie, are you…" Caroline's eyes turned into saucers.

"Yeah, but… I think it's just stress."

Caroline shrugged. "I guess it could be."

"It probably is" Elena said with a calming smile. "I think it's actually pretty common."

"Yeah that's probably it" Bonnie agreed. She had been pretty stressed lately, what with finals, Kol hanging around school, cheerleading practice (Caroline was refusing to let her quit), Klaus probably plotting all their deaths and all the Jeremy break-up drama.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" Elena excused herself.

Caroline turned on Bonnie immediately. "So, who's the guy?"

"What?"

"The guy you slept with!"

"Care, I didn't…"

"Save it, Bonnie, I know there's a guy, otherwise you wouldn't ask about being late. So, who is it?"

"It's…" Bonnie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Is it Jeremy?"

"What?"

"Well, I guess that would make sense, because you just broke up and people often get back together for a night and I guess…"

"It's not Jeremy" Bonnie interrupted in a low hiss. "And would you _please_ keep your voice down?" She noticed Mr. Saltzman kept shooting looks in their direction.

"But…"

"Just let it go" Bonnie commanded.

"I'm just saying" Caroline pressed on, leaning in over the table, "if you are getting it on with Jeremy, we'd all understand."

"Thanks. I think" Bonnie muttered. She almost sighed of relief when Elena returned to the table.

"So I was thinking…" Caroline started, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Klaus. Bonnie groaned when she noticed he was followed by Kol.

"Hello ladies" Klaus greeted them with he probably thought was a nice smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Elena stared pointedly at her nails and Bonnie was trying to find a spot to focus her gaze on.

"What do you want, Klaus" Caroline snapped.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite ladies are. And Bonnie. Hello Bonnie."

"We're fine, you can go now" Elena muttered, still staring at her nails.

"Well, I'll be out of town for a while so do try to take care of yourselves, won't you" Klaus said, still smiling.

"I feel safer already, knowing the most evil person alive is gone" Caroline snapped.

Kol clapped his brother on the shoulder. "At least she recognize you as a person, mate."

"Thank you, Kol" Klaus deadpanned. He gave Caroline one last look and walked up to the bar.

"Bonnie" Kol greeted with a smile. He ignored Caroline and Elena and followed after his brother.

"Urh, so obnoxious" Caroline muttered as Klaus and Kol sat down at the bar and ordered.

"Let's just go" Elena said, picking up her bag.

Bonnie followed without a word. It was probably better if she didn't talk right now.

* * *

Somehow, Caroline had managed to bully Bonnie back on the cheerleading squad, which meant that Bonnie was now forced to attend practice after school three times a week. She hated the uniform, it always made her feel self conscious and even more now that she knew Kol was also lurking around at school. Obviously, it was only a matter of time before she bumped into him wearing said damned uniform.

"Well _good day_ to you, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie angrily pushed the book into her locker and slammed it shut. "What do you want, Kol?"

"Are you offering?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I'm late for practice." She could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the hall.

"Bonnie! You're late" Caroline hissed as she finally made it onto the field for practice.

"Sorry, I forgot to drop of my math book and then I ran into Kol" Bonnie apologized, getting in line with the other girls. She noticed Rebekah was there too. Great, just what her life needed; more Originals on a regular basis.

"Alright girls, let's just take it from the top and go through it until we all got it" Caroline called and they started their moves.

Bonnie stopped for a second to get a gulp of water down, but almost choked on it when she saw Kol speaking to the football coach. What the hell?

"Looks like my brother has taken an interest in the after-school life as well" Rebekah mused as she strutted past Bonnie.

"Bonnie, back in line" Caroline snapped, forcing Bonnie out of her stupor.

* * *

She met him outside on the parking lot and had to restrain herself from setting him on fire. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I wasn't aware that standing around waiting was a crime" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"What were talking to the coach about?"

"Oh that? Well, as it turns out, your school is short one quarterback."

"Because you crushed Matt's hand!"

Kol shrugged. "Anyway, I thought I might give it a try. Although I do have a certain fondness for baseball, diversity is healthy."

Bonnie was just about to reply when a black SUV pulled up beside them. She almost laughed out loud when she saw it was Klaus sitting behind the wheel and it became apparent that Kol was actually being picked up by his older brother from school.

"You have a nice day now" Kol greeted before getting in the car.

* * *

"I thought Klaus was out of town?"

"Hm?" Kol turned around to look at her. "Why the sudden interest in my brother?"

"I saw him pick you up yesterday."

"As you may be aware, cars have changed a little since I was last walking around. I've yet to master these new kinds of vehicles."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "And Klaus?"

"Honestly, Bonnie, I am insulted. I thought I was the one you were interested in." He grabbed a book and shut his locker. "Nik left this morning, urgent business or something like that. Truth be told, I wasn't listening."

"When is he coming back?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "I really don't know. Are we done now? I have practice."

"Why did you join the football team" she asked, following him down the hall.

"I happen to like football a great deal. It's very… physical" he said with a smile. "Also, it's only fitting, seeing as you're a cheerleader."

She stopped and gaped at him. "You joined the team because of me?"

"Of course I did. It's only fitting, the cheerleader and the quarterback."

"Kol you _have_ to stop watching teen rom-coms" she urged him.

He shrugged. "They have great entertainment value and Rebekah has a pile of them. Besides, we've already slept toghrrrrr…"

Bonnie had jumped forward and covered his mouth with her hand, effectively stopping him. "Do _not_ say that." Caroline or Rebekah or Stefan could be within vampire super-hearing range. Behind her hand she could see his mouth twist upwards and then he licked her palm, making her release her hold. "Ew."

"You taste _exactly_ like I remember." He smirked again. "I'll see you at the party tonight."

"No you won't" she called after him.

* * *

"So, you guys going to Amy's party tonight" Matt asked as he sat down beside them at their lunch table.

"Sure" Caroline replied with a smile. "Tyler and I are going together." Across the table, Elena made eye contact with Bonnie and rolled her eyes discreetly, making Bonnie smile into her sandwich.

"How about you" Tyler asked Elena.

"Uh, I don't know yet" Elena said with a frown.

"Let me guess, you can't decide which Salvatore you want to go with" Caroline asked.

"Caroline" Bonnie scolded. They had talked about this, numerous times, and had decided it was best just to ignore the whole Salvatore debacle for the time being. It was pointless to pressure Elena into making a decision.

"Where is Stefan, by the way" Matt asked, looking around like Stefan might pop up behind a table somewhere. "Has he completely given up pretending to go to school?"

"Well, it's not like he doesn't have like fifty high school diplomas to fall back on" Caroline commented.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere" Elena said.

"Is he still on the football team" Bonnie asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I guess. But hey, did you know Kol is trying out as quarterback."

"Figures" Matt muttered bitterly.

"What" Elena said. "Why?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He obviously just wants to mess with us. Good, that whole family needs a hobby. Why can't they just take up knitting or something."

Matt was the first to break, then Tyler and Bonnie started to laugh a second after. She could just picture Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah sitting around in that huge mansion of theirs, knitting sweaters and socks for each other.

"I'll be sure to suggest that the next time Klaus turns up to bother me" Elena said with a smile.

"Please do" Caroline laughed.

* * *

Amy's house was filled to the breaking point of drunk high schoolers and Bonnie had already had to push her way through three drunken couples making out in the middle of the hall. She squeezed her way past Sophie Jones and some random guy she didn't recognize and into the kitchen to get some water. She had already had too much to drink and she desperately needed something that wasn't beer if she was going to make it home on her own.

"Hi Bon" Elena greeted from the kitchen table.

"Hey Lena, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the drunk crowd" Elena admitted.

"Not feeling the mood" Bonnie asked, plopping down in a chair next to her.

Elena shrugged. "I really just came to keep an eye on Jeremy." Bonnie looked around the kitchen. "Obviously, I'm not doing a very good job" Elena admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure he's fine" Bonnie said even though she kinda sort of hoped just a little bit that someone pushed him in the pool and held him under water for just a minute or two.

Elena made a face. "Knowing Jeremy, I'm prone to worrying." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to talk about him."

"No, it's fine. He's your brother, of course you worry."

"Yeah but… I'm not exactly thrilled about what he did. I told him that, too."

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm over it." Well, almost over it, but close enough.

Elena smiled. "Did you eat a lot of ice-cream and watch Gilmore Girls."

Bonnie blushed a little. Ice-cream and Gilmore Girls had always been her go-to method of getting over guys, but not this time. This time, she had gotten drunk, made a fool of herself, slept with someone related to the enemy and done the walk of shame on a thursday. In the future she would stick to ice-cream and Gilmore Girls. "Something like that" she lied to Elena. "Hey, you want something to drink? Nothing says responsible older sister like tequila."

"On any other day I would agree with you, but I'll pass for now" Elena said with a frown. "I should probably find Jeremy and save him from himself."

Bonnie sighed. Maybe she shouldn't be drinking either. Considering what happened the last time, she knew she shouldn't be drinking actually. With a groan, she got up from the chair and made her way to the sink for one last glass of water and then she was hightailing it out of there before Caroline could say anything about it.

"Fancy meeting you here."

She groaned and turned around. "Why am I not surprised that you're here" she asked Kol, who only smirked in response. "I'm leaving now."

"So soon" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Turns out, I'm not really in the partying mood" she admitted.

"Shame." He took a step closer.

"And apparently I make stupid mistakes when I drink, so…"

"Ah, that I have to disagree with." His smile widened as he stepped closer to her. "I happen to think you make the best kind of the decisions while influenced."

"You would" she mumbled, taking a small step back and hitting the kitchen counter.

He took one final step towards her, effectively closing the space between them and leaned in. "I certainly would" he whispered, sniffing her neck.

God, why was it so hard for her to resist him. He was good looking, sure, but it had to be more than that. Or was she just that shallow and desperate for any kind of attention? He kissed her neck. Yes, she was definitely desperate now. "This is a really bad idea" she muttered as he kissed his way up her throat.

"Those are the best kind, darling" he whispered in her ear, making the hair on her neck stand up.

"Why are you so hard to resist" she muttered as his hands trailed up her this.

"Stop resisting" he smirked and kissed her. On their own accord, her hands moved to his face, drawing him in, and she simply just stopped resisting.

"Oh my god!"

Bonnie pushed Kol away with enough force to make him stumble a few steps backwards. She turned, wide-eyed, to stare at Elena, who was staring back at her with equal shock. She quickly recovered, though, and slammed a hand over her eyes, turning around. "I'm sorry" she yelled, fleeing the kitchen.

"Elena" Bonnie yelled, hurrying after her friend. "Lena!" She caught up with her outside the house. "Elena, please stop."

"I'm sorry" Elena repeated, not looking at Bonnie.

"No, I'm so sorry, I don't even know what happened, Lena, please, you have to believe me."

"No, it's fine…"

"I'm really sorry you saw that" Bonnie blabbered on. "I don't even, and he just, and I was just leaving, and oh god."

"Bonnie, I'm pregnant!"

Bonnie immediately stopped her word-vomit. "You're what?"

Elena grabbed her hand and dragged her a little further away from the house. "I'm pregnant" she said in a low tone.

"What? How's…? I mean…" Bonnie frowned. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Sorry, wrong…" Bonnie shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"Obviously not" Elena admitted, sitting down on a bench. "I've been wanting to tell you and Caroline since I found out, but I just couldn't get the words out."

"But now seemed like a good time?"

Elena smiled a little. "I thought you wouldn't judge me too hard, considering what I just saw."

"Is there any chance you could just forget about that ever happening?"

"No, but… It's okay. He's kinda good looking."

Bonnie sat down next to Elena and hid her face in her hands. "I know, it's horrible." She sighed. "I'll tell you everything right after you tell me about how you ended up pregnant."

"You think we could just go somewhere to talk?"

"Yeah, of course. I can call Caroline if you want?"

Elena sighed. "Yeah, I should probably tell her too. You don't think she's too drunk by now?"

"No, I think she's designated driver for Tyler tonight or something. I'll text her and ask her to meet us at my house."

"Yeah, that would be good."

They walked in silence back to Bonnie's house. Caroline caught up with them outside. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk" Elena said.

"Let's get inside" Bonnie said, opening the door. "My dad's away on business again, so we can talk in private."

Caroline crossed her arms. "You're scaring me" she said, but still walked inside with them. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"You wanna go first" Elena asked with a small smile.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I slept with Kol two weeks ago." She could feel Elena's sideway glance. She obviously just thought tonight was a one-night thing.

"You _what_?" Caroline's voice had reached a level so high it almost hurt Bonnie's ears.

"Yeah, and we made out tonight."

"Bonnie Bennett" Caroline started.

"Elena's pregnant!"

"Bonnie" Elena said indignantly.

"You guys are joking, right? I mean, this is a joke! A really bad joke, but…"

"It's not a joke" Elena said. "I'm pregnant."

"And I apparently can't say no" Bonnie admitted.

"Okay, first of, you guys suck! Like, seriously suck! Second, how are you even able to be pregnant?"

"It's not exactly rocket science" Bonnie said with a frown.

"No, I mean, _how_" Caroline said, making a face, "when Stefan and Damon aren't able… You know…"

"Ooooh" Bonnie said. "Yeah, that's actually right. How did it happen?"

"Oh my god, you slept with Matt" Caroline almost screamed. "I just knew you'd get back together!"

"It wasn't Matt. And just for the record, I'm not sleeping with Damon either. So just, no…"

"So, who was it then" Bonnie asked.

"It was Elijah."

The glass Caroline had just picked up crashed in a million pieces on the floor. "You slept with Elijah?"

"Yes. And before you make any comments…"

"Elena, how can we not comment" Caroline plowed on. "It's Elijah!"

"Care, just let her explain!"

Caroline scowled at Bonnie, but kept quiet.

"It was after Rebekah threatened to kill me. We just talked and one thing let to another. That's why I wanted to find a way to just kill Klaus and not all of them."

"But Elijah is still a vampire" Caroline butted in. "He's technically dead. I don't understand how it's even possible for you to be pregnant."

"Yeah, me neither" Elena admitted. "I took like thirty tests, but they were all positive."

"And you're sure there's no one else" Caroline asked timidly.

"Yes! There hasn't been anyone since Stefan and I broke up."

"Uh speaking of Stefan" Bonnie said. "Does he know?"

"I'm guessing Damon doesn't know since half the town isn't dead yet" Caroline muttered with an eye roll.

"They don't know. You're the first I've told."

"So, you're really pregnant?"

"I'm really pregnant."

"That's just crazy" Bonnie muttered.

"Isn't there like a spell or something you could do Bonnie?"

"Somehow, I don't really think Emily was stocking up on "unwanted teenage pregnancy by Original" spells in her grimoire. But sure, I'll check" Bonnie snarked.

"Don't be a bitchy witch" Caroline snarked right back. "Wait, how did you manage to buy pregnancy tests without the whole town knowing?"

"Bought them online and told Alaric it was tampons when they arrived. He didn't really ask a lot of questions after that" Elena admitted with a small smile, making the two other girls laugh.

"We'll support you no matter what" Bonnie promised.

"Of course" Caroline chimed in. "Does Elijah know?"

"No, he left town after trapping me in the cave with Rebekah. I tried calling him, but his number isn't connected anymore and I didn't really want to ask Klaus or Rebekah about him."

"Bonnie could ask her new _boyfriend_" Caroline suggested.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just like this mistake I keep making. Over and over…"

"Okay, we get the picture" Elena cut her off. "So, what _is_ going on between you two?"

"I have no idea. I met him about two weeks ago when I was out drowning my sorrows Damon-style."

"Please don't ever take tips from Damon" Caroline advices.

"Well, now that I know where that leads me, trust me I won't" Bonnie promised. "I don't know, it was just everything with Abby and everyone pulling at me to fix everything, I kinda just cracked one night and went for a walk with a bottle of my dad's Johnny Walker. And I just sort of bumped into him and we talked a little and I was pretty drunk and then one thing lead to another and…"

"You're doing the walk of shame from the Mikaelson Mansion" Caroline finished for her.

"Shame doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. Or am feeling right now. And then he started following me around and…. He's just so good looking."

"Never trust a good looking guy" Elena and Caroline said in unison.

"What about Tyler and Stefan?"

"Well, Stefan is currently fifty shades of crazy indifference…"

"And as much as I love Tyler, I don't trust that werewolf skank he's hanging around" Caroline muttered bitterly.

"I just can't explain it, it's like I feel this crazy pull towards him" Bonnie said with a slight blush. She certainly wasn't proud of her behavior.

"Just, be careful, okay" Elena said solemnly. "I know I'm the last person who should warn you about the Originals, but I only want the best for you."

"I know" Bonnie said with a small smile.

"How was it?"

"Caroline" Bonnie yelped, feeling the blush rise higher. She figured she must be almost firetruck red by now.

"What? I've told you about Tyler!"

"And we've asked you not to" Bonnie countered. She wasn't a prude, as recent events had so clearly proven, but talking about sex, even with her best friends, made her feel wildly uncomfortable. Especially because her only comparison to Kol was Elena's baby brother.

"What about you, then" Caroline asked Elena. "Elijah is always so controlled. It's hard to imagine him with a wrinkled tie, let alone naked."

Bonnie had to give Caroline that. Elijah was really just the epitome of in-control all the time. She sometimes wondered if he slept upside down in his fancy suits.

Elena spluttered a little, and the tell-tale sign of an oncoming blush started to creep up her neck too. "I don't…" She rubbed her arm nervously. "It wasn't…"

"Seriously, you spent at least two episodes of Top Model talking about the perfect curve of Stefan's appendage, but you can't share a single detail of this" Caroline asked.

"It was awkward afterwards" Elena admitted with a frown. "But before that, it was nice."

"Just what every guy wants to hear" Caroline laughed. "What about you, Bonnie Walker? How was your drunken hook-up?"

Bonnie had been a virgin before she and Jeremy started dating and the relationship had ended before the sex transgressed from awkward to good. Sex with Kol had definitely been different, but she didn't want to talk about it and she most certainly didn't want to admit to Elena that she kinda liked sex with Kol better than with Jeremy. Also, she kinda didn't want to admit that she had had sex with Elena's brother at all. "I don't really remember."

"Liar" Caroline snorted.

Elena had apparently caught on, though. "Bonnie, you can talk about it. I'm not gonna tell Jeremy or judge you. Clearly I'm in no position to, either."

"Wait, did you use protection" Caroline suddenly asked.

"Uh, no" Elena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Elijah is good, but he's not that good."

Bonnie choked on her water and had to look away. So many things were been said tonight and she could never un-hear them!

"No, I meant Bonnie" Caroline said with a frown. "What if the Originals work… differently then other vampires?"

"No, we didn't… Oh christ" Bonnie muttered, hiding her face. "You have any of those pregnancy tests left?"

"No, sorry" Elena said. "But I was going to talk to Meredith tomorrow about it. You can come if you want to, she can take a blood test or something."

"Have you told Jeremy and Alaric yet" Bonnie asked.

"No. I was kinda hoping you might be there with me when I do. Just so they don't kill me."

"I'm sure that'll be fun" Caroline muttered.

* * *

**A/N: So this sort of started of as a oneshot in my head, but then it just kept unfolding and now I'm definitely thinking about making it into a story if anyone's interested. Focus will mainly be Bonnie/Kol, but with a healthy dose of all the other characters too. Let me know  
Anne**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Two to tango**

The next day, all three girls met at Elena's house to strategize. Elena had apparently been cooking and baking the entire day, as flour and butter smeared almost every surface in the kitchen and she had chocolate in her hair.

"Somehow, I don't see Jeremy getting calmed down by a souffle" Caroline whispered to Bonnie, as they entered the kitchen.

"Are you ready" Bonnie asked with a smile.

Elena turned around with wild eyes. "I can't do this!" She started to put dough on a platter. "I'm just gonna tell them I'm fat and I…"

"Lena, calm down" Caroline said with a smile. "They love you. They'll be disappointed, but they love you and we're here and everything will be alright."

"Yeah, okay" Elena nodded frantically. "I just…"

"Hey, something here smells good" Jeremy called from the door as he and Alaric walked into the house. "Have you been cooking?"

"I made your favorites" Elena called, still looking slightly insane.

Jeremy frowned. "What's wrong? You never make whoopee pies unless something is wrong" he said. "The last time was when Bon…" He stopped himself when he noticed Bonnie, who in turn had busied herself cleaning flour of the counter.

"Jeremy, Ric, please sit down" Elena said, gesturing to the kitchen chairs.

"Uh, are we having a talk" Alaric asked, wearing a frown that matched Jeremy.

"Yes" Elena said. "Have a cookie."

"Maybe later" Alaric said, fending off the hand that tried to push a cookie into his mouth. "What's going on?"

"I uh… Well, as you know it's been difficult for me, with Stefan… Ever since Klaus turned up… And well, Katherine, that was hard too… There's been a lot of times when it's been very hard… And I've done the best I could…"

"Get to the point" Caroline fake-coughed loudly behind her.

"And well, as you know I uh… Well, I'm single, and mature…"

"Are you coming out of the closet" Jeremy asked, finally taking a cookie. "Because, if you are…" He shrugged and took a bite of the cookie. "I don't really care."

"I am not a lesbian" Elena hissed at him. "I slept with Elijah."

"Uh… What" Alaric asked, as Jeremy started to choke on the cookie. "Like…"

"Yes" Elena said, finally gaining some momentum and finally getting to the point. "And it turns out that Elijah uh…" She turned around to Bonnie and Caroline, who both shrugged. "He's uh… He's very special, apparently."

"I don't want to hear this" Jeremy complained, smacking his hands over his ears. "Stop!"

"Jeremy, you need to hear this" Elena said as Jeremy started to sing loudly to drown out her voice. "Jere, stop this, I'm pregnant" Elena yelled angrily, pulling at his hands. "I'm pregnant!"

Alaric suddenly stood up. "Jeremy, go to your room!"

"What" Jeremy said, looking between his sister and guardian. "How? What?" He wasn't making much more sense than Bonnie or Caroline when they found out.

"Room, now" Alaric ordered in a tone Jeremy didn't dare to defy. He sat down again, rubbing his forehead. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Ric, I'm so sorry" Elena started, sitting down next to him. "Please, you have to believe me, I never meant for this to happen…"

"It just did" Alaric asked.

"I'm so sorry. And I know how disappointed you are…"

"I don't think you can" Alaric said quietly. "Elena, you're in high school!"

"I know" Elena whined. "I know I made a mistake, but…"

"Do you? Do you really" Alaric pressed on. He rubbed his temples. "Are you absolutely sure it's Elijah's?"

"Yes" Elena said honestly. "There's no one else who it could be."

"Oh god, Elena" Alaric muttered, still rubbing his face. "Do you have any idea what this will start?"

"What do you mean" Caroline asked confused.

"This is going to continue the Doppelganger bloodline. But do you honestly think Elijah is going to let his child become a walking bloodbag for Klaus?"

The three girls stared at each other with horror.

"But…" Caroline started. "There's like five hundred years between Katherine and Elena. The Doppelganger isn't going to be this child. It will take like a century at least!"

"Yeah, and Klaus and Elijah are going to live forever" Alaric said.

Bonnie sat down next to Elena to hold her hand. She wasn't sure what to say, so she just settled on the silent comfort.

"So, we're in for an Original civil war" Caroline asked quietly.

"Klaus doesn't know yet. Elijah doesn't even know" Elena said.

"I don't think Klaus is going to be out of town forever" Bonnie said in a low voice.

"And Rebekah will tell him" Caroline added. "She's on his side, no matter what."

"What about Kol" Alaric asked, flashing Bonnie a look she wasn't sure what meant.

"Uh, I think he's still pretty pissed about his time-out in a coffin, but…" Bonnie shrugged a little. "He's still around, so I guess that mean he's sticking with Klaus and Rebekah."

"Should I move" Elena asked.

"It's not going to work, you know Klaus will follow. Not to mention Stefan and Damon" Alaric muttered. "What about them?"

"I haven't told them, I'm not sure how to explain it. I doubt Stefan will care, though."

"Lena, that's not true" Bonnie said. "He's just…"

"Really really crazy right now" Elena finished. "Yeah, I noticed. Damon has been trying to hold him together, but I'm afraid this will push him over the edge too."

"So, all in all, a really crappy situation" Caroline summed up.

"I'm gonna go check on Jeremy" Elena muttered, getting up quickly before anyone could object.

"I'll come too" Caroline said, knowing that she might need to hold Jeremy still while Elena explained.

Bonnie sat back awkwardly. She couldn't very well go up and talk to Jeremy with them.

"Hey Bonnie…. Are you okay?"

She turned around again to look at Alaric, who seemed to be almost observing her. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… I've seen Kol follow you around the school like a lost killer shark. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

She smiled tightly. "It's fine. Nothing I can't handle."

He frowned a little, obviously not believing her. "Just… Stay away from him, okay? I think we might have made a mistake letting him out of the coffin."

Bonnie smiled again, but didn't reply. It was a little too late for that kind of advice.

* * *

School that following monday was awkward, to say the least. They had barely made it to their first class before rumors of Kol's new position on the football team reached them. Caroline rolled her eyes so violently that Bonnie thought they might just pop out, but refrained from commenting. Elena fretted nervously, wondering if maybe they could make Stefan do something about it, seeing as he was technically also on the football team. Bonnie just kept quiet.

Elena hung back after school to see their cheerleader practice and do some reading. Bonnie was pretty sure she just didn't want to go home, however, as Jeremy was giving her the silent treatment and Alaric apparently shook his head in disappointment whenever she came into view. After practice, Caroline made Bonnie stay behind with them to watch the football team.

"How's Tyler handling it" Elena asked.

"He's pissed off" Caroline said honestly. "Kol has apparently been messing with the hybrids a lot."

"What do you mean" Bonnie asked.

"Like, he can compel them and stuff, so he makes them do all these stupid things. Last night he made three hybrids stand around in the garden like living statues for five hours! And he made two of them reenact Romeo and Juliet!"

Elena turned around to hide her smile as Bonnie bit her lip. "Evil mastermind he is" Elena quipped.

"Guys, I know this might sound funny, but… He's using them like playthings. He's horrible!"

"Okay, obviously he shouldn't be doing that, but…" Elena shrugged. "It doesn't exactly sound as bad as what Katherine did. You know, like killing you."

"Uh, don't even get me started" Caroline said. "Anyway, you're just trying to see the good in him because he's going to be an uncle in about eight months."

"So, are we expected to go the thanksgiving dinner at the Mikaelson Mansion and such" Bonnie asked. "Because, I don't think any of them knows how to cook."

Even Caroline started to laugh at that. It seemed like they could either cry or laugh and there had been way too much crying lately. "I'm sure Klaus makes a killer cherry sauce" Caroline said.

"Oh no doubt" Elena added. "And you just know Rebekah can stuff the heck out of a turkey!"

"Elijah will bring the wine, of course" Bonnie said, trying not to laugh. "And scold Damon for not wearing proper dinner attire."

"He'll probably scold us all" Caroline giggled.

And just as quick as the fun had happened, it evaporated between them and they grew serious again.

"Are you going to tell him" Bonnie asked.

"I don't see how" Elena said honestly. "Short of begging Rebekah or Kol for a number or an email, I don't know how I'm supposed to get in touch with him."

"He should know" Caroline said. "He should be here when Klaus get's back to…"

"Make sure Klaus doesn't hide me away in a dungeon?"

"Something like that" Caroline said quietly. "I think Alaric might be right."

"Yeah, me too" Elena said quietly.

"When is the appointment with Meredith" Bonnie asked. She had been pushing it out of her mind for as long as she possibly could.

Elena looked down at her watch. "An hour. Are you nervous?"

"Terrified" Bonnie admitted reluctantly. "I really don't think a child is a good idea right now. And that's not even considering the horrible parentage."

"You're not horrible" Caroline said with a small smile.

"Maybe not, but he is" Bonnie said, indicating the field where Kol, wearing number 5, had just tackled someone to the ground. "He's gonna kill the whole team, isn't he." She sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Alright, what can I do for you today" Meredith asked cheerfully when Elena and Bonnie entered the room. Caroline had decided to comfort Tyler rather than going with them. "You were so mysterious over the phone."

"Uh" Elena started, looking at Bonnie. "I'm pregnant." Meredith's eyebrows seemed to disappear behind her hairline. "And Bonnie might be pregnant."

"O-kay" Meredith said slowly, looking at them. "Is there any particular reason why you would think that?" Her voice clearly indicated that she thought she was speaking to two idiots.

"I took like thirty tests, so I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant" Elena said, sitting down in a chair.

"And I'm late" Bonnie almost whispered. How the hell did Elena stay so cool?

"Well, that could just be stress and you're still young, your period could be a little irregular, so there's no real reason to worry" Meredith stated. She suddenly frowned. "I thought you were both single?"

"Technically true" Elena skirted the issue. "But…"

"A lot has been going on and sometimes you do stupid things" Meredith asked and both girls nodded. "Got it." She nodded a little. "I'm not a gynecologist, though."

"I know" Elena said. "But I didn't want to talk about this with anyone else.

"Oh Elena, you know the doctors are forbidden to tell anyone about…"

"That's not the issue" Bonnie muttered.

"Then what?"

"It was Elijah" Elena said.

"Elijah?" Meredith looked confused. "I don't understand. I thought he was a…"

"Vampire? Yes, well…" Elena bit her lip to stop herself.

"And you" Meredith asked Bonnie.

"Uh, kinda same problem but different vampire."

"Oh gods" Meredith muttered, rubbing her temple. "Uh, okay, well… We'll do a test, of course, and uh, yes… Then we'll know for sure. Good!" She got up and found two plastic cups. "You'll just have to pee in these."

"Like being pregnant wasn't embarrassing enough" Elena muttered, accepting one of the cups.

"Does Alaric know" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I told him this weekend. He's not exactly happy."

"And Jeremy?"

"Possibly more upset" Elena admitted with a sigh. "I know I screwed up…"

"Maybe you might not want to call it that, for future references" Meredith said with a small smile.

"RIght" Elena said with a frown. "Well, I should…" She held up the cup before exiting the room with Bonnie in tow.

Meredith did the tests immediately, while Bonnie and Elena sat in the uncomfortable chairs in her office, holding each others hands.

"Alright, good news or bad news first" Meredith asked as she entered the office again.

"Bad news" they replied together.

"Elena, you're definitely pregnant. I have no idea how this is possible, but…" Meredith shook her head a little. "I'd like to do some more tests, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Elena said quietly.

"The good news" Bonnie asked, trying not to throw up from anxiety.

"Bonnie, you are definitely not pregnant!"

Bonnie was sure her heart stopped and she suddenly wanted to cry from happiness. Elena immediately enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you" she whispered.

"I… Thank you… Are you okay" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I already knew so it's not really a surprise."

"You want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine here" Elena said with a smile.

"I'll drive you home afterwards" Meredith said.

Bonnie nodded and gathered her things. "I'll call you later, alright?" She gave a small wave before she exited the office.

She'd barely made it outside the hospital before Caroline called. "So?"

"Perfect timing" Bonnie said. "I'm fine."

"I know you are, but are you and Elena gonna be stroller shopping together or…?"

"I'm not pregnant" Bonnie said, finding it very hard to keep the glee out of her voice. She was sad for Elena, who was facing some hard times now, but she was also absolutely ecstatic on her own behalf.

"Yay" Caroline squealed happily. "I'm so happy for you Bon!"

"I'm happy for me too" Bonnie said.

"So, have you learned an important lesson now?"

"That I should stop sleeping with a certain Original vampire" Bonnie whispered the last part of the conversation.

"Exactly" Caroline said. "Now go out and celebrate with sushi and sake!"

"Yes ma'am" Bonnie laughed and hung up.

"Why would you possibly think you were pregnant?"

Bonnie jumped into the air. "Are you following me?"

"No, I was picking up dinner" Kol said with a frown.

She was just about to comment on his lame joke when she realized he wasn't kidding. "I need to get home."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I wasn't going to either."

He turned and followed her through the parking lot. "Why would you think you were pregnant?"

"What makes you think I did?"

"Because I'm not deaf."

"It's none of your business."

"Are you sure about that?"

Bonnie smiled a little. "I think that's technically impossible" she lied easily. She opened her car door but he slammed it shut in front of her.

"I don't like being lied to" he said in a dangerous tone

"Then don't eavesdrop" she answered in a tone matching his, opening the door again. She slid inside and was just about to close the door when she thought of something. "I slept with someone else. Just to wash the experience off me." She gave him a final smile and drove off.

* * *

Bonnie called Elena the same night. "So, how are you?"

"Tired" Elena said. "Meredith took some blood, but…" She sighed. "I don't really think she's gonna find anything."

"What do you think happened?"

"Other than the fact that I'm obviously cursed?"

Bonnie snorted a little. "You're not cursed, Lena. I would know!"

"I think it might just be another perk of being a supernatural being."

"What, that you're susceptible to, uh…" Bonnie bit her lip. "Well, you know."

"Yeah. I mean, Maybe that matters?"

Bonnie frowned a little. "Okay yeah maybe, but I'm not pregnant."

"You're not the Doppelganger" Elena countered.

"No but I'm still technically also a supernatural being."

"Okay, well, you welcome to ask Kol if he's been fathering little vampire hybrids with supernatural beings throughout the ages" Elena joked.

"I'll pass" Bonnie muttered. "I actually saw him today."

"Lucky you."

"He overheard me talking to Caroline. I think he suspected something was up. He asked why I would think I was pregnant."

"What did you say?"

"I lied and told him I slept with someone else afterwards."

"Bonnie" Elena sighed. "I don't really think that's gonna dwell the fire."

"Well, I couldn't very well admit that you are pregnant and I was scared I was too."

"No I guess not" Elena muttered.

"Did Caroline call?"

"Yeah. She sounded like someone had died."

"Just your youth" Bonnie joked.

"Very funny."

"Oooh, are you and Elijah going to be on 'Teen Mom' now?"

"Not likely, seeing as I still haven't talked to him. I kinda have a favor to ask you."

What else is knew, Bonnie thought. "What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Kol for me."

Bonnie sat down on her bed. "Uh, about what?"

"I think I need to talk to Elijah. And if there's gonna be a war between the Originals…"

"It doesn't hurt to have the meanest on your side" Bonnie concluded. "He just doesn't strike me as the baby-loving type. Well, maybe he is, but in a really bad way." Bonnie frowned. "I don't want to go down that road."

"Please don't" Elena agreed. "I know it's a lot to ask, but he seems to really like you, or whatever he's capable of feeling. I can't talk to him myself and Rebekah absolutely hates me."

"It's okay, Lena" Bonnie said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow if you want me to."

"Thank you." Elena was obviously relieved.

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell Stefan and Damon?"

"I think I've thought up about a million different ways to start that conversation. They all end with someone dead."

"I am really sorry, Lena."

"I know, Bon."

"I'll talk with Kol tomorrow, I promise. We'll make this work, somehow."

"Thanks" Elena said with a quivering voice.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is officially a story now. Thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter, every review made me do a crazy little happy dance. I hope you'll all continue to read and review, it makes it so much better to write.  
Anne**


	3. Chapter 3

******3: Toxic**

Bonnie woke up with a jolt. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes just as her bedroom door slammed shut. Confused, she looked around the room and rubbed her eyes. She got up slowly and put on a sweater. "Hello" she called in a low voice. She tip-toed down into the kitchen and saw Abbey sitting at the counter. "Were you just…?"

"I'm sorry" Abby said, staring at her hands.

"No, it's okay" Bonnie said. "Do you need something?"

"I'm hungry" she admitted.

Bonnie looked at her mother. "Uh, well… I think there's some blood in the fridge."

"It's not that kind of hunger."

"Oh" Bonnie said. She was fairly certain she was safe with Abby, not at least because she was still a new vampire and could easily be incapacitated by Bonnie's powers, but it was still uncomfortable when Abby talked like that. "I'm just gonna call Caroline."

Caroline answered on the fifth ring. "Is someone dead" she groaned into the phone.

"Yeah, my mother" Bonnie said with a sigh. "I'm sorry to call you this late, Care, but…"

"It's okay" Caroline said. "I'll come over now."

"Thank you."

Caroline arrived thirty minutes later and took Abby with her out in the garden to talk, while Bonnie sat down at the kitchen table and cried.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay" Caroline asked for the fifth time that morning.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need some more coffee" Bonnie said, pouring herself another cup. She hadn't been able to fall asleep after the incident with Abby and now she looked like death warmed over. She looked at her self in the mirror. Actually, death warmed over would be a step up.

"Maybe you should stay home today" Caroline suggested kindly.

"Yeah. But I promised Elena I would talk to Kol today about Elijah."

"I'm sure that can wait a day" Caroline said wisely, "You look exhausted. Are you sure you're okay with Abby in the house?"

"No" Bonnie said honestly. "But I don't know what else I can do?"

"What about Jamie?"

"He's coming to visit in a few days, but…" Bonnie shook her head. "If Abby attacks him, he can't defend himself."

"How is she coping with it all?"

"Bad. It's sad, really. She just sits around the house and stares or she stands out in the garden, holding a flower or something. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. And it really freaked me out last night when she came into my room."

"You want me to stay over tonight?"

"Do you mind? I would ask Elena, but…."

"It's fine" Caroline said sweetly. "It was hard for me at first, too. If Stefan hadn't been so patient, I don't know what I would have done."

"How are you doing with the whole Stefan situation? I know you guys were close." It was easy to forget because of his epic love for Elena and their relationship, but Caroline and Stefan had been friends too and it couldn't have been easy on her either.

"I hate it. I want to shake him and yell until he comes to his senses. And of course, Damon is completely useless when it comes to doing anything about it. It's like he's enjoying seeing Stefan unraveling in front of him."

"I'm sorry, Care" Bonnie offered.

"It's okay, we'll just have to get the old Stefan back somehow."

Bonnie yawned and nodded at the same time. "God I'm tired."

"Go home, Bonnie" Caroline ordered. "I'll take notes, it'll be fine."

Bonnie finally gave in. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be by after school, promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

Bonnie only managed a few hours of uneasy sleep. Exhaustion didn't change the fact that she was still scarred of falling asleep in the same house as Abby. Caroline showed up as promised right after school and she and Abby went out in the garden to talk about restraint and making the right choices. Bonnie tried to occupy herself by studying for a math test, but finally gave up and told Caroline that she was going for a walk.

She wandered around aimlessly for some time before she found herself close to the Mikaelson Manor. With a sigh, she started to walk down the long driveway. Apparently, there was no getting around doing this for Elena either. She finally reached the manor and noticed a sleek silver Audi R8 parked parked outside. Maybe Kol had finally learned to drive himself around? WIth a heavy heart, she knocked on the door.

"What do you want" Rebekah asked in her usual haughty tone.

"I'm here to see Kol" Bonnie threw back in an equally annoyed tone.

"Kol, Bonnie is here" Rebekah yelled without breaking eye contact.

"What does she want" Kol yelled back from somewhere inside the ridiculously huge house.

"What do you want" Rebekah asked.

"I need to talk to him."

"She wants to talk to you" Rebekah called back.

"I don't want to talk to her, tell her to go away" Kol yelled. Bonnie could almost her the insolence dripping off his words.

"He doesn't want to talk you" Rebekah said, a small smirk making its way onto her lips.

"I have ears" Bonnie snapped, pushing past her and inside the mansion. "Kol?"

"For someone who apparently have ears, you take orders very badly" Kol told her as he appeared in the hall in a pair of shorts and nothing else.

"What are you doing" she asked with a frown.

"Working out" he said. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Somewhere private" she asked, very aware that Rebekah was hovering right behind her.

"Fine" he sighed, turning around and walking away. She stood still for a moment, wondering if she was meant to follow him. "Are you coming" he yelled and she instantly followed him.

"Good doggie" Rebekah laughed behind her.

Kol opened a heavy wooden door and let her inside a spacious library. "My mother spelled it before she left. We can talk in private here."

Bonnie looked around the huge room. Books lined every wall and a neat sofa arrangement stood in front of an old fashioned fireplace. It was almost cozy looking. She turned back to Kol and was instantly distracted by his lack of clothing. "You think you could maybe put some clothes on?"

"You choose to come here, I didn't invite you, so I don't have to change."

"Did you just school me on etiquette?"

"If need be" he smirked back at her. "What do you want?" He sat down in the nice sofa arrangement.

"It's about Elena."

He immediately got up again. "Not interested" he said, opening the door, gesturing her to leave.

She quickly walked over to the door and slammed it shut. "It's important, you idiot!" She ran a hand through her hair. "She's pregnant."

"You should really work on your dirty talk!"

"I'm serious."

"Alright, I believe you are. Congratulations to the world's most boring vampire groupie, but I still fail to see how this concerns me."

"It's Elijah's."

Bonnie wasn't sure anyone had ever looked so shellshocked as Kol did in that moment. True confusion registered on his features for a moment, before he burst into laughter. "You are joking."

"I'm not."

"She must be the busiest little high schooler this town has ever seen. The Salvatore's, that boring football player and now my brother."

"Kol, I'm not kidding. Elena's pregnant and it's Elijah's. That's why I'm here."

He frowned and sat down. "You're serious?"

"Yes" she said tiredly and sat down in the sofa opposite him. "It's serious."

"I don't understand how that's possible."

"Elena thinks it might be because she's the Dobbelganger."

Something seemed to suddenly dawn on him. "But you were worried it might be something else, which is why you thought you might be pregnant too."

"Yes" she managed to get through her gritted teeth. Was there anything more embarrassing than having an ex (or whatever category Kol fell under) catching you in a lie?

His smile widened, making him look slightly deranged. "You lied to me."

"Yes. I'm sure it's not the first time a woman has done that to you."

"Quite the opposite, actually. Women have a way of spilling all their darkest secrets in my presence."

"You should choose your company better in the future" she snapped back.

"I will" he promised, still smiling. "Now apologize."

"What?"

"You lied and I caught you. Apologize!"

"I don't have to apologize" she said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Lying is bad, love."

"So is sleeping with you."

"You liked it" he said, leaning back in his seat.

"That's beside the point. I need to talk to you about…"

"Not before you apologize."

"Kol, be serious."

"No, I think I'm rather inclined to just sit here and sing loudly to myself until you find it in yourself to apologize for hurting me."

"How old are you?"

"Older than the modern world, younger than fire and Jesus."

"Jesus was real?" It flew out of her before she could stop herself.

"I guess you'll never know now."

She could feel her jaw tense up. "Fine. I apologize" she muttered. She wasn't sorry, that's for sure.

"That didn't feel sincere."

"You know what? It wasn't! But it's the best you're going to get, so take it or leave it."

"Fine, be that way" he said. "What do you think I need to do in regards to the little Doppelganger fetus?"

"I need Elijah's phone number or email or even an address or something."

"He's not in America at the moment" Kol said.

"Okay, then where is he?"

"My guess would be France or Spain, but I don't know. He's quite cross with us at the moment. Well, mostly Nik, but he did leave a very rude voicemail for me as well."

"So you have his number."

"Yes."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because he asked me to not give it to anyone and unlike some, I keep my promises."

"I never promised you anything!"

"She's really pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Huh." He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "I suppose that's quite miraculous in some way. Is she happy about it?"

Whatever Bonnie had expected, it certainly wasn't for Kol to ask about Elena's feelings towards her pregnancy. "She's… resolved."

"So, not happy but keeping the child?"

"Yes.

"Interesting."

"And she would very much like to speak to Elijah. And preferably before Klaus comes back to town."

"Yes I would imagine that would be quite imperative for her. I'll see what I can do."

"You'll call him?"

"Didn't I just say that" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but…" Bonnie frowned, rubbing her left arm nervously. "I don't trust you."

"Perhaps that will change soon."

She snorted a little. "Hardly."

"Oh ye of little faith" he countered. "I'll call Elijah, _promise_. What would you like me to tell him?"

"Uh, that he needs to come home?"

"He's not going to come running just because I tell him to." He rolled his eyes. "Would your fertile little friend like to tell him in person?"

Bonnie frowned. Elena hadn't said anything about that. "I don't think it matters now" she said. Given how embarrassed Elena had been telling Jeremy and Alaric, maybe it would be better for Kol to deliver the uh, happy news.

"Alright."

"Thank you" Bonnie said.

"Why do you look so tired?" He smiled again. "Have you been lying at home in your bed, restlessly thinking about me?"

"It's surprising there's even room enough for me in here, with that giant ego of yours" she snarked back at him.

"So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem."

"You should never play poker, you couldn't lie to save your life."

She sighed. "It's my mother, she's not handling the transition well."

"And it's causing you to lose sleep?"

"I'm worried about her."

He tilted his head a little. "No, it's more…. You're scared of her, of what she might do."

"Yes" Bonnie admitted quietly.

Someone suddenly opened the door, effectively breaking the moment. "Oh, sorry, I was just…"

"Hayley, wasn't it, love" Kol asked coldly.

"Yeah, but I'm not…"

"I don't' care. You have five seconds to leave before I turn your spleen into a fascinator."

"I need to speak with Klaus."

"I can guarantee you that he's not hiding behind in the library. Four seconds now" Kol warned, turning back to Bonnie.

The girl rolled her eyes, but turned and left the library, slamming the door after her.

"I should leave too" Bonnie said quickly, following Hayley. The conversation had quickly turned a little too intense for her liking, especially when Kol wasn't wearing a shirt. She definitely needed to figure out how he was so able to completely get under her skin and make her so hot and bothered.

"Leaving so soon" Rebekah asked as she perched on stairs by the door.

"Yes" Bonnie said evenly as she walked by.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

"My mom dropped off my mail here, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course" Bonnie said, cleaning the table of plates.

"What's this" Caroline muttered, fiddling with a small package. "Wish you were here, Venice."

"The beach" Bonnie asked.

"The city, I think" Caroline said, handing Bonnie the postcard. "And there's a package."

"Who do you know in Venice?"

Caroline emptied the package and made a face as a beautiful silver necklace fell out. "Klaus!"

Bonnie sat down next to her, holding up the offending piece of jewelry. "It's pretty."

"It's contaminated" Caroline muttered. "Why doesn't he just give up?"

Bonnie shrugged. She was pretty sure that somewhere deep down, Caroline enjoyed having someone so handsome and powerful lusting for her and trying to woo her. But she was also smart enough to keep those thoughts to her self.

"Urh, he's just so…" She huffed angrily. "How did the talk with Kol go?"

"It was pretty good, considering it's Kol. He promised to call Elijah."

"And not to tell Klaus?"

"Uh…" Bonnie had forgotten that part of the conversation. "It was implied?"

"Bonnie, if he tells Klaus or Rebekah, it won't matter if Elijah knows or not, Elena is going to be attached to Klaus' hip immediately."

"I just, I forgot. I'm sorry."

Caroline sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Let's go see how Elena is doing and figure this out."

* * *

Caroline drove them to the Gilbert house, with Bonnie sitting in the passenger seat feeling bad for forgetting to ask Kol to not mention this to any of his other siblings. There was also still the matter of Finn and Esther on the loose somewhere, but she really didn't want to think about that too right now.

"What's that?"

Bonnie squatted down and picked up a stuffed teddy bear. "You think someone left it here for Elena?"

Caroline took the teddy and sniffed it. "Doesn't smell poisoned."

"Who would poison Elena in this town" Bonnie asked condescendingly. She knocked on the door and tried to force herself to smile when Jeremy answered.

"Elena, it's for you" he called, stepping away from the door to let them in.

"Hey guys" Elena greeted them as she walked down the stairs. She noticed the teddy in Caroline's hands. "Oh guys, that's so sweet, thank you!"

"We didn't bring this, someone left it on the porch for you" Caroline said, handing her the teddy.

"Oh" Elena muttered, looking it over. "There's a card. "For my niece or nephew. K." Who's K?"

"Klaus" Caroline suggested. "Let me see the hand writing." She inspected the card. "No, I don't think it's him."

"Then who" Elena said confused. "I don't really know anyone else with a K name."

"It's Kol" Bonnie said with a frown. Why on earth had he left a stuffed teddy bear for Elena? "I told him earlier today. He promised he would call Elijah."

Elena nodded. "Okay, that's good, I guess. And he left me a teddy, which is uh…"

"Super creepy" Caroline offered.

"No, it's uh… It's nice. It's nice. Right?" She looked at Bonnie, who only shrugged. "I think that's very nice of him."

"You said that" Bonnie pointed out.

"What did he say" Elena asked, still holding the teddy.

"Well uh, he said congratulations and that he would call Elijah and tell him he should come back to Mystic Falls."

"Okay, so that's good" Elena said with a nod.

"Only, Glinda the Good Witch here forgot to tell him not to tell anyone else. So you might want to steer clear of Rebekah" Caroline warned.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"It's okay, it's not like he was going to keep it a secret if he didn't want to. And people will know soon anyway. It's fine."

"So, it's fine then, just to clarify" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Don't mock the pregnant lady" Elena said, sitting down.

"How are you feeling" Bonnie asked.

"Hungry! Like, all the time hungry" Elena admitted. "I picked up cheese fries at the grill four times this weekend."

"Yummers" Caroline muttered, putting on water for tea.

"So, I guess Kol is all on board the baby-train" Elena asked, looking at the teddy.

"Maybe he's just looking forward to not being the most immature in the family" Bonnie suggested with a smile.

"Do you like him?"

She shrugged a little. "He can be nice. And he hates that Hayley werewolf."

"Big plus" Caroline interjected as she joined them at the table.

Bonnie smiled. "I think I'll get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. Do you think you could bring some of your chocolate chunk cookies, perhaps" Elena asked with a desperate grimace.

Bonnie smile. "Sure, anything for the pregnant lady."

* * *

Bonnie was halfway home when she suddenly changed direction and started to walk towards the Mikaelson mansion instead. She knocked gently on the door, knowing the inhabitants had probably heard her all the way from the driveway.

"Back so soon" Kol asked as he opened the door, mercifully wearing a shirt this time.

"That was a nice thing you did."

"To open the door? Yes well, never let it be said I didn't know how to behave."

"Leaving the teddy for Elena, I mean. She really liked it."

He changed his stance a little. "And you came all this way to tell me that?"

"Yeah… And to do this." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Mmm, I should be nice more often" he whispered as they broke apart.

"Maybe you should" she agreed breathily.

"Why don't you come in and I'll show you just how nice I can be?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is called 'I knew you were trouble', because honestly, what's a angst heavy teen fic without some Taylor Swift? It will also be Damon and Stefan heavy. A million thanks for all your sweet reviews and for following and favoring, it blows my mind. So please leave a review, I crave them like I crave Chunky Monkey icecream and puppies.  
****Anne**


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Blurred lines**

Bonnie woke up with someone incessantly banging on her bedroom door. She turned over and groaned. Caroline could be so persistent sometimes.

"Kol, we're going to be late for school" a voice that definitely did not belong to Caroline yelled.

Bonnie sat up in time to watch Kol open the door, yell "shut up" at his sister and slam it shut again. "I begged my parents for a dog" he told her with a frown.

"So uh…" Bonnie said, looking around. "This is awkward."

"It's only awkward if you let it be awkward" Kol told her with a pointed finger. "But you should probably get up now if we're going to go to school today. Although, staying home in bed does have a nice ring to it." He smirked a little.

Bonnie shook her head. "Why do I keep ending up in your bed?"

"It's a nice bed?" He threw her a t-shirt. "Why do you sound like it's such a bad thing."

"Because it is" she insisted, pulling the t-shirt over her head. "How much time do I have before school?"

"So no staying in today, then?"

"No!" She threw a pillow at him as she got out of bed.

"I'm not sure I like this century girls. No one threw pillows at me in the twentieth century."

"Didn't you get staked before Titanic sunk? Because that would really explain a lot" Bonnie muttered as she started to gather her clothes from the floor. She picked up her sweater and realized with a scowl that it would never be a sweater again. "You think Rebekah would let me borrow a shirt?"

"Only if you kill her first" Kol said. "You can keep that one."

"It's a Grateful Dead shirt" Bonnie said, staring at the t-shirt she was wearing.

"And I'm very grateful" he said with a smirk.

"I need therapy" she muttered to herself as she followed Kol down the stairs to the front hall. "Where's your shadow" she asked, picking up her jacket.

"You mean my evil twin?"

"Wait, I thought you were the evil twin" she mocked with a fake surprised look on her face.

"Well, if that's your flavor" he snarked back, kissing her. "Now, come on, no more chit chat. Wouldn't want to get a detention, now would we?"

"Like detention even makes it into a top ten of my problems" she said, following him outside. "How are we getting to school?"

"You mean you didn't bring your broom" Rebekah asked from the door. "I'm taking the Audi."

Kol turned around to look at her. "You're not!"

"Fine, then I call front seat" she said angrily.

"And I'll call Nik and tell him you scratched his Mustang if you don't drive yourself to school" Kol told his sister.

"The only other car available is the Land Rover" Rebekah said, crossing her arms,

"So drive the Land Rover" Kol said with a pointed glare.

"You know I can't drive that junk of metal" Rebekah argued hotly.

"Then walk" Kol said exasperatedly. "Honestly, why does Nik leave me alone with you, it's like he wants me to kill you!"

"Fine, have your little quarterback boyfriend moment" Rebekah huffed. "Like I care."

"When it's _so_ obvious you don't, right sister" Kol said, opening the passenger door for Bonnie. "Let's go before she starts crying about the time I set her hair on fire."

"You do know how to drive, right" Bonnie asked as he got into the car. She could hear Rebekah scream something that sounded an awful lot like "You did that on purpose!"

"Of course. Nik taught me."

"Why am I not assured" she muttered, putting on her seat belt.

Kol just rolled his eyes and started the car.

"We should probably talk" she said after a minute of very awkward silence.

"Sure, love. About what? I'm just getting the hand of this modern small talk. Now, how do we feel about this sequester?"

"Uh" Bonnie said, staring at him. "I was thinking something a little more concerned about us?"

"Well, it's my understanding that sequester will affect us all, but by all means, enlighten me, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie shook her head. How was it possible for him to be such a smartass and yet so charming at the same time? "Do you like me?"

"I think I've made that abundantly clear on more than one occasion" he said.

"No I mean…." She sighed. "I… This is so not me."

He frowned. "So _you're_ the one with the evil twin?"

"Or possibly a personality disorder" she sighed. "I just mean, I don't have one night stands. I barely had sex before I met you!"

"We'll make up for that" he said like it was a promise.

"Please stop" she groaned. "You're messing with my head!"

He stopped the car abruptly. "Explain to me how exactly I'm doing that." He turned to stare at her with his big brown eyes.

"You're just… By being nice, and sexy and…." She made a frustrated sound. "I don't understand what's going on. Why are you so interested in me? Why are you being nice, driving me to school and… That teddy you left for Elena? What's all that about?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I am actually just a very nice guy" he asked honestly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you met your family?"

"I have, actually… Did you forget about the part where my older brother, who hates me by the way, stuck me in a coffin for a century and none of my other siblings batted an eye about it?"

"That's not true, Elijah wanted to reunite you all again" Bonnie said, staring at her hands.

Kol smirked a little. "I'm afraid you judge me by my family instead of me. But you of all people should know that family doesn't make you who you are. It's just blood."

"And you're a vampire."

"True, but you liked Stefan Salvatore once, right? And maybe even Damon a little bit too? And your best friend Caroline is a vampire, and her boyfriend is a hybrid. Your mother…"

"I get it" she snapped. She was definitely not ready to talk about her mother right now. "I just don't understand what it is that we're doing. What _I'm_ doing…."

He leaned back in his seat. "I like you, Bonnie. You're… Something else. I have a tremendous amount of respect for your compassion and your desire to keep those close to you safe. And I certainly admire your ability to stay alive in this town with my brother lurking in the shadows."

"Klaus doesn't lurk, he…" She made a face. "But my survival instincts aside…"

"Bonnie, why does it matter? Is it because you desperately need a label or because you need something to justify this to your friends?"

"Uh…"

"Yes, I happen to think it's the last one as well" Kol said, staring at her intensely. "But you like spending time with me, you like that I don't just define you as a capable witch or someone to solve all the problems I've managed to get myself into. I don't want something from you, I just want _you_."

Well, she couldn't deny that. But Caroline and Elena were better now, they didn't treat her a their personal witch anymore, well, not as much as they used to at least. And she didn't mind so much anymore either. If she had the powers to do something good, wasn't it her responsibility to do it? Like stopping Esther from committing what would basically be genocide. Not _all_ vampires were bad, but they would all have died if someone hadn't stopped Esther and Finn. Kol would have died too. She hated that thought. "I need to know what we are."

"What would you like us to be?"

She definitely wasn't ready to be someone's girlfriend right now, especially when that someone was Kol, but she wanted him in her life somehow. It was a terrifying thought, how he had somehow already managed to make himself a little place in her heart. How was she supposed to ignore him now? "Friends" she whispered slowly, then. "I'd like to be friends."

"Just friends" he pushed a little.

"For now" she said quietly.

"Alright. But I'll probably still try to sleep with you" he says with a smile as he turns the car back on the road and drives them to school.

* * *

Bonnie felt everyones eyes on them from the moment the car turned in to the school parking lot. It was just like when Stefan first started school and then again when he brought out his fancy red veteran car. Even though no one really liked Rebekah, she was also the talk of the school when she started and now that her hot brother was there as well…. Well, the female female population had been in gossip-overdrive ever since Kol first turned up.

"Great" she muttered as the car stopped.

"You're a good girl, Bonnie Bennett" he said with a smirk before exiting the car. He made his way around to open the door for her as well before she could gather her thought. "I always wanted a good girl." He slung his arm around her and kissed her hair, making everyone gawk at them openly.

"Oh my god, I'm Bella Swan" Bonnie whispered embarrassed.

"You're much hotter" Kol whispered, dragging her along.

* * *

"So, anything you want to share" Caroline asked as she slid into her seat next to Bonnie.

"I cry when I watch the Holiday."

"Ha ha, Bonnie Bennett. What's going on with you and Kol? And _what _is going on with that t-shirt?"

"We're... _Frind__s_" Bonnie told her as she stared down at her book. She didn't trust herself to not break into fits of nervous laughter. "And I've always like the Grateful Dead!"

"So, you're dating?"

"We haven't actually left his house yet, but…" Bonnie shrugged a little. "I like him. And he's not that bad."

"Well, you would know" Caroline teased.

"Now who's funny?"

Caroline leaned over a little. "Just be careful."

"I will, I promise" Bonnie said. "And thanks for looking after Abby."

"It's cool, you'll pay me back when we go dress shopping for the dance."

Bonnie sighed. "Can't wait."

* * *

They met up with Elena for lunch and sat down at their usual table.

"So, someone has some explaining to do" Elena said with a smile.

"It's nothing" Bonnie said, picking up a one of Elena's fries. "We just… Like to hang out."

"Oh is that what you crazy supernatural kids are calling it now" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you're pregnant, you don't get to judge" Bonnie said with a frown.

"Yes, and as the pregnant one, I get to be the mom of the group, so you better listen: I'm happy that you're happy, as long as you don't let him deceive you!"

"Clear eyes, full heart" Bonnie said with a salute.

"At ease, soldier" Caroline laughed. "I guess Kol is better than Rebekah."

"Plus, Rebekah is just not my type" Bonnie said, also laughing.

"And it's good to see you move on from Jeremy" Elena said. "Even if it is with a slightly psychotic mass murderer with fangs."

"Hey, no one's perfect" Caroline said.

"Apparently not" Bonnie said. "So, are you ready to have that talk with the Salvatores soon?"

"Yes, I've been working on my speech, actually" Elena said proudly. "I was kinda hoping you would go with me, though."

"Sure" Caroline said. "Any chance to watch Damon squirm."

Bonnie stared at her hands. "I can't."

"What? Why not" Caroline asked.

"It's just… I'm not ready to see them like that. I mean, seeing Stefan in school is bad enough, but…" She sighed. "Lena, they killed my mom."

Elena looked instantly ashamed. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't think…"

"It's okay, I just don't know if I can handle the two of them and all their drama."

"Well, to be fair, I think this one is all Elena drama" Caroline said with a small smile.

"If you need backup, maybe Kol will go with you" Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I'll bring Kol as muscle" Elena said. "I'm sure that'll go down well."

"Come on, Lena. He left you a teddy, obviously he's all on board the baby train. If you ask, I'm sure he'll do it."

"Plus, he really dislikes Damon" Caroline said.

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway" Elena asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"I think they met before Kol was put into the coffin. I don't know" Bonnie said.

"Alright ladies, let's finish this later, before we'll be late for class" Caroline said, standing up.

* * *

"Hey, can I talk to you" Jeremy asked as he walked up next to Bonnie after her history class.

"Now isn't really a good time."

"Yeah, when's a good time then? Never?"

"Yeah, that sounds right" Bonnie said, trying to lose him in the crowd of people.

"I get it, okay? You're pissed off and you're hurt. Fine! I'm sorry."

"Was that all" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Look, Bonnie. I know I screwed up, trust me. And Elena's already given me hell for it. So you can stop the act now."

"The act?"

"That whole prancing around with Kol to make me jealous, you can stop now. I get it."

"Well, obviously you don't, because it's not an act" she hissed.

"You're seriously spending time with him because you like him?" Jeremy sounded like he was repeating a bad joke.

"As I recall, you liked spending time with him too, once" she bit back.

"Bonnie, come on, don't do this." He tried to grab her hand, but she sidestepped him. "You're better than this!"

"You hurt me, Jeremy. You cheated on me, with the ghost of your dead vampire girlfriend, who, if I'm not mistaken, tried to seduce you to take advantage of you!"

"Anna wasn't like that…"

"I don't care" she yelled at him. "You did it, that's all that matters. And now you don't get a say in who I spend time with and like."

"He's an original vampire" Jeremy whispered angrily,

"And you're an original jackass" Bonnie said before turning around and walking away. She wanted to scream and yell and throw things around, maybe set fire to something too. How dare Jeremy?

"You look like you could start a small fire" someone said, bumping into her.

"Big fire, actually" she admitted.

"Hm, well, go big or go home, I suppose" Kol said, putting his arm around her.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put your arm around me?"

"I thought we were friends?"

"You don't see Elena or Caroline doing that, do you" she questioned.

"No, but you go to the rest room with them, so I figured we were a different kind of friends" he mused, sniffing her hair. "You smell delicious. I could just eat you…"

"Just so you know, that's really creepy coming from you" she said honestly.

"Oh right" he said, stopping. "No worries, I've long outgrown my desire to play with my food."

"Not really that reassuring" Bonnie said with a frown.

He shrugged. "So, who are we setting on fire this week?"

"Urh, Jeremy!"

"Oh don't be mean" he scolded. "That boy was so in love with you, you were all he ever talked about in Denver. Bonnie this, Bonnie that, Bonnie likes spearmint gum and unicorns, Bonnie has magical lady bits…"

"He did not say that" she gasped, not sure if she should be outraged or laugh.

"Maybe not. It's true, though" he said, bringing her closer to his own body.

"I kinda wish Jeremy would just… I don't know, disappear or something!" Bonnie was of the firm belief that it was one of life's biggest injustices that your ex didn't simply just seize to appear after a breakup.

"I think you've been spending too much time with me" Kol laughed.

"I've resigned myself to the fact that I'll probably burn in hell" she joked. She suddenly got the urge to hold his hand. "The other girls on the cheerleading team are jealous of me." They had told her so, at length, in her fourth period and in the fifth and in the girls' bathroom and on her way to lunch, as they pestered and pelted her with questions about her and Kol's status.

"Well, I'm sure if they really put in the effort, they could burn in hell too" he said with a wink.

"They're high school cheerleaders, I think burning in hell is a non-option for them" Bonnie said with a slight frown. "Expect lots of good-luck baskets before our school's next game."

"What on earth is a good-luck basket" he asked with genuine confusion written all over his face.

"It's for luck, before a big game. The cheerleaders make them."

"So I'll have to eat something some blonde tart has been cooking up in her trailer? No thanks! Besides, the Timberwolves has two starting vampires and a hybrid, I think luck can take the rest of the year off."

"It's tradition" Bonnie told him with a scowl. "I'll bake yours, if you want me to."

"Now _this_ I like" he said, suddenly smiling again as they stopped outside their math class. "You, in an apron, in the kitchen, cowered in chocolate." He closed his eyes.

"Stop visualizing it" she said, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" he said seriously, his eyes still closed. "You're just too…"

"What's going on?" Bonnie was violently pulled out of her little bubble by Caroline, who gave Kol a stern look.

"Look, it's one of the blonde tarrrrrrrh…"

Bonnie had covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from calling Caroline something she would no doubt remember until the end of time. "Nothing" she said with a smile. "Ready to kick some equation ass?"

"Hardly" Caroline admitted, dragging Bonnie with her into the class room.

* * *

Bonnie sighed happily as Mrs. Strohm let them out early from German. This day was turning out pretty good. She had promised Caroline to meet up after school and go home and perhaps have a talk to Abby about the future and how they were going to handle Jamie visiting in about a weeks time. It wasn't exactly a conversation she was looking forward to, but she also knew that things couldn't continue like they were going now. Abby couldn't stay with her forever and there were so many things that needed to be said! She found Caroline's car on the parking lot and dropped her bag, prepared to wait until Caroline showed up, when someone slammed her painfully up against it.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of a Bennett Witch. Be she live or be she dead, I'll drain her dry till she is dead" a menacing voice said, sniffing her neck.

"What do you want" she choked out.

"Didn't you listen" the vampire asked, licking her neck. "Tasty."

She closed her eyes to gather her thought and give him the worst headache he was ever experienced, but before she could even feel the magic begin to course through her body, the vampire gave a wet sort of rattle and let go. She opened her eyes again and stared into Damon's bright blue ones. "Friend of yours" he asked, staring at the remains of the vampire.

"Obviously not" Bonnie said hoarsely, rubbing her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Other than saving your life?" He smirked a little. "Came to check on my baby brother."

Bonnie picked up her bag and tried to ignore the way her hands were shaking. "Of course."

"You have a very funny way of showing your gratitude."

"Did you forget about killing my mother" Bonnie asked angrily.

"I did that to save you!"

"How exactly was that saving me?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine, there might have been a self-serving motive too, but chew on this, little witch: If we hadn't done that, your boyfriend wouldn't be alive to terrorize the good people of Mystic Falls right now."

"He's not my boyfriend." She started to walk back to the school. She could wait for Caroline in the library.

"No? You've been spending an awful lot of time with him" Damon said as he followed her.

"Are you spying on me?" She turned around to face him so fast he almost collided with her.

"Well, I _am_ the official watcher of the Bennett family."

"Then as a Bennett, I hereby release you of your duty. Whatever you promised Emily, consider it done."

"So you find someone bigger and badder and suddenly I'm off the hook?"

"So you admit Kol is bigger than you?"

Damon smiled. "Clever little witch. But you should be more careful."

"And why is that?"

"Did we forget about the vampire who just tried to kill you?"

"That seems to happen a lot in this town" she said pointedly.

"You witches hold grudges like no one else. But I don't know that guy, ergo, he's not here because of me."

"Maybe he came to check up on his baby brother too?"

"Maybe he came because of one of the originals? And seeing as only two of them are in town and he didn't strike me as someone completely in love with someone else, I take it he's not Rebekah's type. I'm gonna go with your accent-inflicted lover."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "You think he's more Kol's type than Rebekah's?"

"I have a gut feeling" he told her.

"I have a feeling you should leave before I set your head on fire" Bonnie said angrily.

"Come on, little witch. Use that judgmental brain of yours and think this over. You just happen to fall in love with Kol and someone shows up and tries to kill you."

"I'm not in love with him!"

"Yeah, kinda missing the important part of the sentence here, Sabrina!"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She almost stomped her feet in to the ground in frustration.

"I need to talk to you."

"You just did." She started to walk away again.

"Something is going on" he said, stepping in front of her again.

She rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, that guy" he gestured at the remains of the vampire. "Why did he attack you?"

"Hunger?"

"No, he knew who you were."

Well, she couldn't argue with that. "You have five minutes to make your case."

"Okay, Klaus suddenly disappears."

"He didn't disappear, he's out of town on business." Bonnie really hoped it was business on the North Pole or someplace elsewhere that would keep him occupied for a long time.

"Did he send you a postcard or something?"

"No actually…. Nevermind! But he's coming back!"

"And then there's Kol suddenly going to school."

"Well, when you're a thousand years old and still have no high school diploma…"

"Ha ha" Damon said sarcastically. "And Elena's been avoiding me."

"Good for her."

"What's going on? You know something."

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you" she said mockingly.

"I can be very persuasive."

"Is there a problem?" They both turned and saw Stefan standing close to them.

"Hello brother" Damon greeted. "Bonnie here was just about to tell me about what's been going on in Mystic Falls lately."

"Let me guess; it has something to do with Klaus and Elena" Stefan guessed. "No? How about Hybrids? And Elena? Still nothing?"

"Shouldn't you be in class, Stefan" Damon asked in a clipped tone.

"Came to see what was going on out here. I take it you have about five more minutes before Caroline and Kol shows up" Stefan said in a bored tone.

Bonnie looked at him. Emotionless Stefan was really kinda of creepy. "I was just leaving."

"I still have three minutes" Damon said, grabbing her arm. "And you need to listen!" She tried to yank her arm out of his grip, but he didn't budge. "Stay away from Kol!"

"Or what? You'll try to kill me? Torture my best friends? Kill my mother?"

Damon seemed to take a calming breath and count to ten. "I'm serious. You need to stay away from this guy" he warned.

"I don't have to take advice from you" she hissed at him.

"No, but what's going to happen when he gets bored with you, huh? It won't matter what me, Stefan, Elena or hell, even Klaus say or do, because he's going to kill you!" He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm only trying to help you!"

Beside him, Stefan stared at them with a sort of bored expression. Clearly, he wasn't planning on throwing himself into this fight anytime soon. Bonnie had a sneaking suspicion he didn't care much about what she did with Kol, as long as he didn't have to hear about it.

"I don't believe you" Bonnie said.

Damon clenched his jaw. "Did you ever wonder why Klaus staked him?"

She shrugged a little. She hadn't actually, to be honest. She'd always just guessed it was because they fought, like Klaus and Rebekah, or maybe Klaus just didn't want Kol to leave or something like that.

"He was killing too many people, Bonnie. Someone was about to find out and when he butchered a small village in Poland…"

"I _don't_ believe you" she repeated angrily. Kol certainly wasn't a saint, she could attest to that, and she knew his past would be…. murky, but…

"Is it even possible to be as stupid as you're being right now" Damon yelled at her.

Stefan stepped in between them when it looked like Damon was about to grab her and shake her into submission. "Why don't I walk you back inside" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure" Bonnie muttered. She gave Damon one last confused look and then followed Stefan back inside.

"He's right."

Bonnie stopped in her tracks as Stefan turned around to face her just inside the school. She certainly hadn't expected him to actually talk to her. Being so close to Stefan felt like being held under water. The burning pain she felt from their betrayal was intensified by the fact that Stefan had been her friend. She had trusted him. It was different with Damon, who had only ever been a tentative ally at best.

"Damon" he clarified. "He's right. You should stay away from Kol."

"He's not hurting anyone."

"Right now. He's not hurting anyone _right now_" Stefan corrected for her. His face was still completely blank. "I know what he did and it's not something you will ever be alright with."

She opened and closed her mouth. "He's not like that anymore" she finally managed to push out.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "He's not a dog you can train! He'll always be like that. Being stuck in a coffin for a century isn't a cure, it's a time out!" He shook his head. "Whatever. I don't even care." He gave her a shrug and walked off.

Bonnie was left standing in the empty hallway staring after him. It felt she had just been hit by a house. Before she could really sort out her thought about which Kol was the true one, people started to fill out into the hallway. Caroline found her after a moment. "I _hate_ Italien! Like, am I ever going to Italy anyway? And of course, Rebekah just _had_ to deliver the opening of Romeo and Juliet in perfect Italien just to show off." She tilted her head a little. "Are you alright, you look a little pale!"

"No, I'm… Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Never mind" Caroline said with a shrug. "There's new student, though."

"There is?"

"Yeah, Amy and Joan were talking about in class." She turned to look down the hall suddenly. "That must be her!"

An almost unnaturally beautiful red haired girl was strutting down the hall towards them, parting the sea of people on her way. She looked like she was on her way down the catwalk. When she passed Bonnie, she gave her a small wink before disappearing outside.

"Who the hell is she" Caroline asked with a frown.

"That would be Blythe" Rebekah told them helpfully as she showed up beside Caroline. "But you can just call the the competition, Bonnie" she said with a smirk.

"What" Bonnie asked, still staring after the red haired girl.

"Her name is Blythe Cort" Rebekah said. "A English tart Kol picked up at the French court some time in the fourteenth century or something like that." She made a face. "Conceited cow."

"So, she's like, one of Kol's minions" Caroline asked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Something like that." She gave Bonnie a smirk. "Good luck."

* * *

**A/N: Uh, so slight change of plans, chapter wise. I know I said this chapter would be heavy teen angst and inspired by 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift, but I am postponing that to the next chapter. Please bear with me. Also, I'm super sorry about the delay, real life just got really real in a really real way. I'll hopefully do better in the future. Thank you all for your wonderfully kind and sweet words, it makes me want to work harder and better all the time. I hope you will all continue to read, enjoy and review this story.  
If anyone from Boston, West or otherwise affected by the current events is reading this, my heart bleeds for you and you are all in my thoughts and prayers! Please stay safe and please keep loving each other.  
Lots of love to you all, Anne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about being a horrible updater - I'm afraid I can't promise it will get better before summer time. Sorry. But thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me and always make me want to write more. ****I've heard a few rumours about one of the originals popping up in the finale, would it be foolish to hope it will be Kol? A girl can dream, right? **Has everyone seen the backdoor pilot for 'The Originals'? How did you like it? And Hayley pregnant? I guess there's no chance she suddenly moves to Spain to be a bullfighter or a free range werewolf, huh? Anyways, hope you'll like this chapter, and as always, leave a little review and let me know what you think - your opinion matters to me!

* * *

**5: Trouble**

"So, someone just randomly attacks you outside school the same day some floozy ex of Kol's shows up? I'm telling you, Bonnie, it's not a coincidence!"

"I'm not saying it is, Caroline" Bonnie argued back. "But there's just no evidence because Damon staked the vampire before he could get further than the "I'm gonna eat you" part. I don't even know his name!"

"So ask Kol."

"Care, I know he's old, but he doesn't know all the vampires in the world!" Bonnie sighed. "Besides, I don't want to sound jealous."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "Well this is just terrific. Klaus leaves for five seconds and the riff raff comes crawling into town."

"Two vampires hardly equals an invasion" Bonnie muttered, slumping down at the kitchen table. Abby had once again taken up residence in the garden, leaving Bonnie and Caroline free to discuss the day's events.

"And the nerve of Jeremy" Caroline hissed angrily. "I can't believe he would say something like that!"

Bonnie was with her on that. She wanted to strangle him herself! Or maybe set him on fire? No, maybe too much… She could settle with perhaps breaking one of his legs. Maybe an arm too, just for good measure.

"Bonnie!"

"Sorry, what" Bonnie turned back to Caroline.

"I was just saying, maybe you should just keep your distance from both Kol and Jeremy for a while." She frowned a little. "It just dawned on me that you have terrible taste in men!"

"What? Hello! You're dating Tyler Lockwood! And you used to date Damon Salvatore!"

"We did _not_ date" Caroline almost growled.

"And you've been flirting pretty much nonstop with Klaus since he showed up!"

"It's not my fault he finds me unbelievably good looking and charming and sexy and…"

"Humble" Bonnie offered with a raised eyebrow.

"There is nothing going on between me and Klaus. Never!"

"So, you're not hiding the necklace he gave you under your shirt right now" Bonnie asked, her eyebrow raising a little further.

Caroline instantly clutched her hand over the hidden piece of jewelry. "No…"

Bonnie scoffed. "If you like him, just say so. I don't really care. Klaus isn't even our biggest problem anymore, he got what he wanted and he's not actively trying to kill anyone at the moment."

"Since when did you become so forgiving" Caroline asked with a frown. "It's the sex right? Mellows you out!"

"Ew, don't say that, Caroline" Bonnie whined. She made a face. "I just… I'm so exhausted constantly keeping watch and worrying. But" she shrugged, "we can't do anything anymore, we can't kill Klaus without killing you and Tyler and Stefan and Damon too and probably countless others who doesn't deserve it either. He won and I just want to move on with my life."

Caroline tilted her head a little and sat down. "That's a strangely healthy way to look at it, I think" she said. "I guess I never really pieced it together like that."

"So, if you like him…"

"I don't…"

"But you could…"

"But probably not" Caroline said sternly. "It's just sometimes… He can be really nice."

"I think that's just being a guy. Remember how Stefan said that thing about everything being magnified when you're a vampire? Well, Klaus is one of the original vampires, so naturally everything will be that much bigger. So where a normal guy is just a jerk and doesn't call you…"

"Klaus tries to kill your best friends…"

"And where a normal guy brings you flowers…"

"Klaus gives you a diamond bracelet and offers to take you around the world" Caroline muttered. "I hate guys!"

"Tyler isn't so bad, is he?"

"Other than being almost obsessed about finding a way to get rid of Klaus, no, he's a real dream boat. Him and his new friend, _Hayley_."

"She does seem rather…"

"Horrible" Caroline forcefully. "She's horrible and I hate her! Stupid werewolf-slut!"

"Please, don't hold back" Bonnie said.

"She's just… There's something going on with her, I know! I can't believe Tyler is actually trusting her!"

"I don't think Tyler has a lot of people in his life right now that gets what he's going through" Bonnie said. She really disliked Tyler, if she was honest. He had bullied her endlessly when they were younger, been pretty mean to Elena when she broke up with Matt, continued with Stefan when he started school, tormented Jeremy because of Vicki, who he treated like crap as well, and now he was being a jerk to Caroline while she tried to be a good girlfriend. But on the other hand, Bonnie also knew that life hadn't been good to Tyler. His father had been mean to the point of abusive, his mother was a borderline alcoholic and it probably wasn't very easy first being a werewolf and then being turned into some kind of weird hybrid who had to do whatever he was told. He was still kind of a jerk, though, in Bonnie's opinion.

"_I'm_ in his life" Caroline said hotly! "He shouldn't need her, he shouldn't _want_ her in his life!"

"I take it things aren't going great with you right now?"

"I don't know" Caroline admitted honestly. "Sometimes it's just like it used to be, before all this Klaus drama and everything else… But sometimes, it's like we can't even talk about anything."

"Have you told him about Elena?"

"No… I'm afraid how he'll react" Caroline admitted.

Bonnie frowned a little. "Why?"

"He hates Klaus with a passion. He hates everything about the Originals. I don't think he'll be happy to hear Elena's having a child with one of them. Especially since that basically means Klaus will be able to keep making hybrids because the bloodline continues."

"Oh" Bonnie said.

"Yeah" Caroline agreed. "We need cookies and milk if we're going to continue this talk."

Bonnie got up and found a pack of oreos in a cupboard and a carton of milk in the fridge. Caroline readily accepted the cookies.

"Elena is gearing up to tell the Salvatore's this weekend" Caroline said in between cookies.

"Good, I don't need Damon jumping me in the parking lot again" Bonnie said, dipping her oreo in the milk. "I hope they move."

"Maybe this will force Stefan to feel something" Caroline muttered.

"You don't think he's gonna stick around to be called Uncle Steffy, do you?"

Caroline snorted. "I really really hope so. Oh god, Klaus is going to be an uncle too… And Kol!"

"Well, this child won't be short of bad influences, at least" Bonnie said.

"Do you sometimes worry that people only like you because you're a witch" Caroline suddenly asked.

"Yes" Bonnie admitted quietly. "All the time."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't" she said honestly. "I just have to trust that people can see past it, can see that I'm more than just a Bennett witch."

"And Kol" Caroline asked.

"I'm terrified it's because I'm a witch. I know he has a history with witches, all the Originals do, but… If this is some trick, some kind of play…" She starred at the cookie. "I think it's going to break my heart!"

"You really like him, don't you" Caroline asked quietly.

"I really like being with him. I'm not so sure about _him_ just yet, but yeah… He's kinda funny, actually."

Caroline smiled a little. "Elena and I stand by our earlier statement; we just want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy…"

"You know, that goes for you too, Care" Bonnie pointed out, eager to turn the conversation away from herself. "We want you to be happy as well. If that's with Tyler or Klaus or Stefan…"

"Stefan?"

"I haven't told Elena."

"There's nothing to tell" Caroline hissed.

"I know, because you won't let there be anything to tell, but… There could be, if you wanted…" Bonnie frowned a little, "and if Stefan was mentally sound, I guess. But it's okay to like him."

Caroline rubbed her eyes. "I don't think it is!"

"I'm pretty sure him and Elena are done. For good this time! And you are good for each other, you keep each other in check."

Caroline groaned a little. "I need more cookies, Bon!"

Bonnie sighed and got up to get her some more cookies. "What are we going to do?"

Caroline devoured two more cookies (_it must be great not having to worry about calories_, Bonnie silently mused) before answering. "You have to talk to Kol. If you like him, don't let Ginger Spice steal him away!"

"Well, pot… Since you're calling out the kettle, perhaps you should talk to Tyler about how you really feel about Hayley?"

"I tried, but… Because I used to such a neurotic mess, everything I say, even though it's completely true and fair, makes me sound insanely jealous and unfair. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Bon" Caroline admitted, eating another cookie.

Bonnie was just about to reply when the door to the garden opened and Abby entered the kitchen. "Hello girls" she said timidly.

"Hey Abby" they both greeted.

"There's food for you in the fridge" Bonnie said. She had put the blood in a thermo so she didn't have to look at it every time she opened the fridge to get food.

"Thank you" Abby said, moving slowly to the fridge and opened it. It was like everything she did was in slow motion now. It was weird to look at and Bonnie turned her gaze to her hands again.

"Jamie is coming to visit soon" Bonnie said quietly. It was still a sore subject between them.

"That's nice" Abby said, but it sounded more like a question. "But I'm not sure if…"

"It'll be fine, Miss Bennett" Caroline said with a smile. "If you don't feel comfortable, I can be in the kitchen or something like that, just in case. But I think it'll be good for you to see him, to remind yourself of your old life." She smiled again. "I'm sure Jamie is really anxious to see you too."

"Yeah, sure… Of course" Abby muttered, walking slowly out of the kitchen and outside to the garden again.

"It's like she's a zombie" Bonnie said, staring after her mother.

"It'll get better" Caroline eased her. "I promise. It's just hard in the beginning, and…" She shrugged a little. "Abby was a witch and now she's completely cut off from that world. It's a lot to deal with. You just have to give her more time."

Bonnie groaned. "I'm running out of time, Care… My dad will be back home in two weeks and I don't think he'll be thrilled to see my mother walking around our house drinking blood from his favorite coffee cup!"

"What about your grandmother's house? Maybe she could stay there?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Gramps had some pretty powerful spells set up to keep vampires out and I don't think all the memories will be good for Abby."

"Oh… Right" Caroline muttered.

* * *

"Stefan, Damon… I know I've been acting weird lately and I'm sorry about that. There's been some… changes in our relationship and I think we can all agree that everything is just a little bit confused and blurred right now. But I want you to know that I love you both and this is really hard for me to say. I'm pregnant!" Elena stared at her audience expectantly.

Caroline and Bonnie gave each other a look. "Uh… Maybe don't start with you loving them both" Bonnie suggested.

"Too much" Elena asked.

"Too confusing" Caroline said. "They'll get the wrong idea, like you're suggesting a three way or something like that."

"And now _I_ feel sick" Bonnie muttered. They were all sitting in Elena's living room and helping Elena prepare for her big talk with the Salvatore's.

"Why not just tell them that you're pregnant and over them" Caroline asked.

"Because that's not very nice" Elena said with a frown.

"Oh screw nice… Wait, you already did that…" Elena blushed a little at that. "What I mean" Caroline plowed on, "is that the time for nice is over. Damon doesn't deserve it anyway and Stefan probably won't care. The sooner you tell them the better. And preferably before you're crowning!"

"Is Jeremy coming" Bonnie asked.

"No, even with the ring I don't think it'll be good for him. I uh… I asked Kol."

Bonnie raised both her eyebrows. "And?"

"He said he would come. He's meeting us here in about twenty minutes" Elena said. "I'll call you afterwards, Bonnie, and let you know how it went."

"Actually" Bonnie said. "I think I'll come too."

"You will" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I mean… Damon kinda already ripped off the bandage and I want to be a good friend."

"Thank you, thank you, thaaaaank you" Elena gushed as she tackled Bonnie into a hug. "This means so much to me."

Bonnie patted Elena awkwardly on the back. "It's fine. I kinda want to see Damon squirm as well" she admitted with a small smile.

Elena smiled a little too, but her eyes were already misty. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell them" Caroline advices. "There's no good way to tell someone who loves you that you're having someone else's baby. You just have to say it."

"But" Elena started.

"Elena, you've been going back and forth between them since like forever. It finally stops now. You're giving them a gift too. You're forcing them to move on as well. I know it's hard now, but it's the best for all of you" Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded. Being a vampire had definitely made Caroline a lot more wise. "And we'll be there for you, promise" she added with a smile. "It'll be alright."

"And afterwards we can get cheese fries if you want to" Caroline laughed.

"Oh thank god" Elena exclaimed, making them all laugh out loud.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Guess that's Kol" Caroline said.

"You guessed right" Kol said as Elena opened the door.

"Thanks for doing this" Elena said, grabbing her jacket and walking outside.

"Anything for my…" He stared at her stomach. "Well, whatever you're cooking in there."

"It's a child" Elena almost hissed.

"If you say so" Kol said with a smile. "Let's get this show on the road, I promised Bekah to help her knock down the wall in Nik's study."

"Won't he be mad about that" Caroline asked.

"That's the plan" Kol said with a wink.

"Alright, uh, I guess we're taking the SUV" Elena said.

"Where's Ric" Bonnie asked.

"He's hiding out at school. He's been pretty elusive since I told him about the pregnancy and I think he's a bit worried about Damon and how he'll react. That's why I didn't ask him to come" Elena explained.

"Let's take my car" Kol suggested to Bonnie in a quiet voice.

"No, I uh… I'll go with Elena. I'll see you there." She smiled briefly and hurried in car.

"What was that about" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing" Bonnie lied. "Are we going or what?"

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Elena" Stefan greeted as he opened the door. "And company."

"Hey Stefan" Elena said with a timid smile. "Can we come in?"

"Well, it's your house" he said, opening the door wider for them.

"Kol, please come in" Elena said as they all walked inside. "Is Damon here?"

"He should be around here somewhere" Stefan said. "Damon" he yelled. "We have company!"

"Not the good kind" Damon said from the stairway. "Who invited him?" He gave Kol a pointed stare.

"That would be me" Elena answered. "Could you come down here, we need to talk."

"Not really sure I want to" Damon said with a smirk. "In my vast experience, no conversation ends well when it starts with those words."

"Damon, just come down here" Stefan ordered, sitting down.

Damon sauntered down the steps with a scowl and a smirk. Bonnie was actually surprised anyone could hold that facial expression. "Alright, I give. To what do we owe this surprise visit?" He sat down next to Stefan and poured a glass of whatever he was drinking.

Bonnie and Caroline stayed in the background while Kol had placed himself off to the side of the room but still between Elena and Damon and Stefan. He seemed equal parts amused and bored by the situation.

"I'm pregnant!"

"She's getting better at it" Caroline muttered to Bonnie.

Damon seemed to choke on his drink. "What?"

"Pregnant" Elena repeated, a little more slowly this time.

"How" Stefan asked with one of his trademark deep frowns. It was the most emotion Bonnie had seen on his face since he got back.

"Well uh… The normal way" Elena said, faltering a little. Telling them she was pregnant wasn't nearly as hard as telling them who it was with.

Damon looked a little bit like a drowning puppy. "I don't understand any of this."

"No surprise there" Kol muttered. "She's pregnant, you tool."

"Why are you even here" Stefan asked Kol.

"Backup" he answered with a smirk. "Tell the rest, love" he said to Elena.

"It's Elijah's" Elena almost threw at them, making it sound more like "itsjahs".

"What?" The vein in Damon's forehead looked about ready to pop now. He stood up and took a step towards Elena, but before he could get further, Kol appeared before him and pushed him down into the chair again.

"Have a seat, mate" Kol ordered.

"So, yeah" Elena said. "That's the situation."

"What about Elijah? And Klaus for that matter" Stefan asked without giving anything away.

Elena looked at Kol, who just shrugged. "I haven't spoken to Elijah yet and I don't think Klaus knows."

"I can't believe you slept with Elijah" Damon suddenly yelled.

"Maybe we should let them cool down" Caroline muttered, stepping closer to Elena.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Damon" Elena said quietly. "It just…"

"Happened" he asked with both eyebrows raised. "How could you be so stupid?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Damon. Are you honestly surprised?"

"What's that supposed to mean" Elena asked outraged.

"Oh come on, Elena, it's hardly a secret that you have a thing for Elijah…"

"Excuse me" she almost yelled at him.

Damon got up again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Damon, shut up" Caroline said loudly. "We should just leave, Lena."

"Great idea" Damon snapped. "Take your bulldog with you."

"Come on, Lena" Bonnie said, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside, followed by Caroline.

"So, that went well" Caroline mused as they were all seated in the car again.

"You think Kol will be alright" Elena asked.

"Just go" Bonnie said. She felt five years older all of the sudden.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Grille after being dropped off at Elena's house and making sure she was alright, given the circumstance.

"Can we talk?"

Kol looked up from his fries and smiled. "Always, love. Have a seat, please" he said, indicating a chair opposite him.

Bonnie almost laughed when he stood up as she sat down. Old habits truly did die hard, she figured.

"So, bedazzle me with your inquiry" he said, still smiling.

"Who is Blythe?"

"I take it we are talking about Blythe Cort, a former… Acquaintance of mine."

"I know she's not just an acquaintance" Bonnie said.

"Alright…" he said, the smile diminishing a little. "What would you like to know?"

"Did she have someone try to kill me?"

"Perhaps. I wouldn't know as I don't control her actions."

"Are you her sire?"

He smirked a little. "Yes."

"How did you meet?"

"The French court. She was an extraordinary dancer and well, I have my charm. We spent a few months together before she asked me to turn her.

"She's your lover?"

"Not at the moment. We're just catching up for lost time."

"How are you catching up, exactly" Bonnie asked. She tried to keep the jealousy out of her voice, but it was pretty evident he had heard it.

"Why so interested" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

She clenched her jaw a little. "I generally don't like it when someone tries to have me killed."

"I'll speak to Blythe, if you're sure it was her doing."

"Why is she even here" she asked.

"Well, for me, I suppose. We had quite the relationship back in the day and we always kept in touch, even though we could go decades without crossing paths. She was quite upset about my falling out with Nik and subsequent imprisonment."

"Tell me about her."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Bonnie pronounced every syllable.

"Alright" he said with nod. "Her name is Blythe Cort and her father was a…" He suddenly frowned. "God, what _was _her father? Maybe I never asked? No, I definitely asked, but I probably didn't care… Anyway, he was something that involved wearing a lot of tacky gold rings and having people kiss his ass all the time…"

"So he was a pimp?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny" Kol said. "He was big with the church or something, and as you know, I am nothing if not a devout man. So when I met his daughter, well…" He smiled again. "She was quite lovely. Living a sheltered, little life. I think her father intended to marry her off to a prince or something. Obviously, that didn't happen."

Bonnie stared at her hands. She was definitely regretting asking Kol about this. "Do you love her?"

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "I suppose I do, in my own way. As much as I am capable of loving."

She nodded a little, trying to distract herself from that information. "So… That's it?"

"What's it?"

"Us, whatever we are. I don't want to compete with your, I don't know, ex girlfriend or whatever she is, and I don't want to constantly look over my shoulder, worrying if she might appear and snap my neck or something." _And I don't want to risk my heart,_ she thought. "So, I guess... We're done..."

"Would you like that" he asked quietly.

"I think I would" she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't agree" he said with an indescribable look on his face. "I'll see you around, love." He got up and left the table.

* * *

Bonnie felt bone-weary as she knocked on the Gilbert's door. She needed to sort this out with Kol, and she had to deal with Abby and being in close proximity to the Salvatore's wasn't helping anything. Everything suddenly just felt like it was weighing her down.

"Welcome to Heartbreak Central" Caroline said as she opened the door and let her in.

"You too?"

"Tyler is ignoring my calls. Third day in a row" Caroline said as they walked into the living room,

"How are you doing" Bonnie asked Elena, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Well, I think I'm about out of tears now" Elena said hoarsely. "So, I guess I just feel sort of numb. Which is actually a nice change of pace."

"I feel like a Taylor Swift song" Bonnie admitted. "A really bad one."

"I hear you" Caroline agreed. "I hate guys. Like, seriously hate guys."

"Me too" Elena agreed tiredly.

"Sorority of the Traveling Pants" Caroline suggested.

"Definitely" Bonnie and Elena said simultaneously.

"And brownies" Elena said, getting up. "Lots of brownies."

"I'll get the ice-cream" Bonnie said, also getting up.

They all collapsed on the couch with the sweets and started to movie.

"Hey, is someone going to get that" Alaric yelled from the kitchen some time later.

The three girls were all almost completely asleep on the couch. "Sorry, Ric, can't get up" Elena said, barely opening her eyes.

"Great, you'll be a delight in seven months" Ric muttered, getting up to answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Saltzman" Elijah said politely.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Greetings from the dead! (Full disclosure: I didn't actually come up with that line myself). So, first of, I think I should let you all know about my little situation: I am **_**insanely**_** busy at the moment, like hair falling out, losing sleep and binge drinking coffee busy, as I am currently finishing up my master's thesis. And uh, well… It's not exactly easy! So… While I am extremely appreciative for all your reviews and pleas for me to hurry up (and I promise that I'm doing my best), I can't work faster than I am right now. It's simply not possible for me at this time. I would also hate to just rush through a chapter and update something sloppy. In about a month's time, if everything goes as planned, I should have handed in this evil, nasty, horrible, life-sucking piece of work that I have dedicated way too much time to, and should be updating at reasonable intervals again. I hope you'll all be okay with that.**

**Phew, felt good to get that off my chest. So, having said that, let me say this: THANK YOU! Oh my god, guys, you are all amazing, wonderful, probably very pretty, lovely and smart reviewers. In fact, you might just be the best reviewers in the world. Yay you! Thank you all so much for your lovely words and feedback, it means so much and every time I get a mail from this site, my heart skips a little beat. Keep it up, all you wonderfully lovely people! Next chapter there will be a very special guest-appearance by the Original Mommy Dearest, Elijah will be forced to deal with pregnanancy hormones and Klaus returns from New Orleans (without his baby mama drama). I hope you're all excited!**

* * *

**6: Melt my heart to stone**

"I should kill you" Alaric said angrily.

Elijah gave him a small smile. "Well, perhaps you can take comfort in the fact that you did stake me once. Now, I believe Elena wanted to see me."

"Oh my god" Caroline mouthed to Elena and Bonnie.

"How do I look" Elena whispered frantically.

"I'm sure you look lovely, Elena" Elijah said, still standing outside the door.

Elena and Caroline tried to get up at the same time, resulting in a tussle as they were both wrapped around the blanket. Caroline stumbled to the floor, grabbing onto Bonnie, making her fall off the couch as well and Elena tripped over them both, making them all squirm around on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing" Jeremy asked from the kitchen.

"Just… Urh" Elena exclaimed, looking flustered and beet red in the face. She angrily padded down her hair and hurried to the door. "Elijah!"

"I believe you called for me."

"Yeah, yes… I did! Uh, please come in." She pushed Alaric out of the way and opened the door fully for Elijah.

"Awkward" Caroline whispered. She got up and gave Bonnie a hand. "Well uh…"

"Perhaps we should leave" Bonnie suggested, already trying to push Caroline towards the door. She had perhaps never been so eager to leave a house as she was now.

"You're coming with us" Caroline said, grabbing Jeremy and they all exited the house in a weird human chain. Bonnie managed a weird smile at Elijah, Caroline started to giggle and Jeremy just scowled.

"Alright, so what now" Jeremy asked as they were all standing outside.

"Hope for the best" Caroline suggested lightly.

Jeremy gave them both a look. "What _is_ the best in this situation? They marry?"

Caroline made a face. "Uh, yeah, I don't really see Elijah as the marrying type."

"This is just a really messed up situation" Bonnie said, rubbing her forehead.

Alaric came out a few moments later. "So, they're sitting in the kitchen, talking" he said with a nod, but his eyes seemed pretty distant. "I don't suppose you could" he asked Caroline.

"Noooo, I've learned my lesson. You shouldn't eavesdrop on Originals" Caroline said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I guess as long as we can't hear them scream at each other, they're ok" Alaric muttered. "Why don't I buy us a round at the Grille?"

"Because we're seventeen" Caroline said with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you should call Damon?"

"Yeah, I think I'll do that" he said, wandering off.

"Is he alright" Bonnie asked.

"I think he's taking this thing pretty hard" Jeremy said truthfully. "Letting your teenage daughter getting pregnant is like the biggest parent failure in the book and well… He wasn't doing too good in the parenting-department to begin with."

"Poor Alaric" Caroline said. "Like he wasn't troubled enough by having Elena go back and forth between Stefan and Damon."

"Speaking of" Bonnie started. "Perhaps you might want to go check on Stefan and make sure he's not hanging from a noose on a playground somewhere."

"Stefan wouldn't do… Yeah, perhaps I should" Caroline muttered, starting to walk towards her car and dialing a number on her phone. She stopped suddenly and turned back to them. "Hey Jer, have you talked to Tyler lately?"

"Not since our pseudo bonding thing in the woods. Why?"

"Just wondering" Caroline answered meekly before she walked to her car.

"So, I guess that leaves you and me" Jeremy said. "You want to do something?"

"No!" She scowled at him and started to walk towards her own house. Perhaps she could drown herself in her homework until she heard from Elena or Caroline.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Bonnie tiredly got up from the dinner table where she had been trying to figure out what the hell their math teacher was trying to teach them. "Jeremy, I swear, if that's you" she started, ripping the door open. "Oh…"

"Bonnie, hey" Jamie said with a smile.

"Jamie, hi… I didn't expect you today" she said awkwardly, opening the door for him. "Come in."

"Thanks. I got off work early, so I thought I might just drive down here now. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not" Bonnie quickly said. "Abby will be really happy to see you."

"How is she?"

"Um, well…. Better, I guess. But it's been hard on her. I think your visit will do her some good."

"Well, whatever I can do to help" Jamie said with a small shrug. "I owe her everything."

Yeah, Bonnie thought grimly. It stung more than she would ever admit that her mother had raised someone else's child but not her own. She tried not to hold it against Jamie, though. "She's outside in the garden, reading. I'll just go find her." She walked through the kitchen and out in the garden to find Abby sitting between all the flowers. "Abby, you have a visitor" she said quietly.

"Please, no more Caroline" Abby said, looking up at her. "I understand that she's your friend, but…"

"It's Jamie."

"Oh." Abby got up and dusted herself off. "He's here?"

"Yes, I talked to him last week and we agreed he'd come down and spend some time with you. I thought it might help you reconnect with your old life."

"Of course" Abby nodded, but she didn't sound too convinced. She followed Bonnie inside all the same and when she saw Jamie standing in the middle of the kitchen, a smile erupted on her lips and she hugged him eagerly. "Look at you" she said, holding him a arms length. "You look like you've grown!"

"Abby, we've been apart for a month. I didn't grow" he said with a laugh.

"You sure? You look taller! And thinner! Are you eating?"

"Yes, I promise I'm eating just fine."

Bonnie quietly returned to the living room. She definitely did not need to see _her_ mother play mother to someone else.

She let Abby and Jamie have the kitchen to talk and bond again, while she stayed in the living room and worked on her homework. It was amazing how much work you could get done when you were trying to block out all the confusing and uncomfortable thoughts in your head! When her stomach started to rumble however, she knew she had to take a break.

She got up and walked into the kitchen where Abby and Jamie were sitting at the kitchen table laughing at something. "Hey, sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat" she asked, looking at Jamie.

"Well, apparently I'm still a growing boy" he said with a disarming smile. "So yes, food sounds good."

"Right. Uh, I was thinking I would just pick up something at the Grille if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect. Why don't I come with you?"

"No, that's okay" Bonnie quickly dismissed. "I know the way by now."

"No, you should go" Abby said, also smiling. "I would like to get out in the garden again for a little while."

Bonnie smiled a little uneasy. "Alright. Well, let's go then."

"Lead the way" Jamie said, getting up.

* * *

"So, she seems okay" Jamie said as they walked to the Grille together.

Bonnie had phoned in their order before they left the house. "Yeah, most days she's fine."

"So that's good right? She can come home soon?"

"I don't know Jamie. My friend Caroline is helping her with her control, but it's difficult for her sometimes, I think. She's cut off from magic too."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"I can't really explain it, but… It's like there some part of you missing" Bonnie said slowly, thinking back to when Dr. Martin had taken away her powers. "It's awful."

"And she can't get them back?"

"No, you can't be both a vampire and a witch, you're either one or the other. I was told that most witches in her situation chooses not to turn."

"Why not?"

"Witches are servants of the nature, we abide by the nature's laws. Vampires are…" She shrugged a little. "Unnatural, I guess you could say. It goes against nature to be immortal."

"I guess you can't be a servant of nature and unnatural at the same time then" Jamie said.

"No, you can't." They walked the rest of the way to the Grille in silence.

Bonnie stopped suddenly, once inside, and almost wanted to turn around. There, at the pool table, was Kol. And Blythe. Together.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Bonnie said hoarsely, forcing herself to move. It was like there was simply no more room in her brain to process this.

Jamie looked over at the pool table. "Friends of yours?"

"No." She walked to the bar and asked for their order.

"You sure. He seems to know you" Jamie said. "And I think he's coming over."

Bonnie turned around just as Kol stopped in front of her. "How fickle the heart is. Who's your friend?"

"Who's yours" she countered.

"I'm glad you asked. Allow me to introduce you to Blythe." Kol made a gesture with his hand and almost as if summoned (_well, _Bonnie thought insolently, _she had actually been summoned by her master_). "Blythe, meet Bonnie."

The red-haired vampire seemed to stare Bonnie down. "She's smaller than I thought."

"Don't worry, she has a very high horse" Kol said with a smirk.

"I think I met one of your friends the other day" Bonnie said in a tense voice. She could still feel that vampire's hands around her throat.

"Cliff" Blythe said. "I just wanted to check out the competition. No harm."

"I beg to differ" Bonnie muttered, wondering what the hell was taking so long with their order. "And I'm not your competition."

Blythe cocked her head to the side a little, making her look stupidly pretty. "I'm sure someone like you can handle themselves against…"

"The likes of you? Just fine" Bonnie interrupted. She almost sighed with relief when the bartender handed her the bag of food.

"I got this one" Jamie said, reaching for his wallet.

"What a gentleman" Kol said, still smiling. "I see the appeal."

"Don't you have someone else to terrorize" Bonnie asked in a hissing tone.

Kol suddenly took a step closer to her, closing the space between them to a few inches. "Am I terrorizing you?"

"Aren't you" she asked boldly, staring up at him.

"Hey I think that's enough" Jamie said, trying to push himself in between Bonnie and Kol.

"Did anyone ask you" Kol said menacingly.

"No one had to" Jamie said.

"Just leave it" Bonnie said, realizing Jamie was in the immediate danger of losing a limb.

"Yeah, just leave it" Kol mocked. He leaned in a little to whisper in her ear. "I happen to think you enjoy my special kind of terror, little witch." He straightened and smiled a little. "You two have a good night now."

"Uh, what just happened" Jamie asked as Kol and Blythe retreated to the pool table again. Someone else had started to play, but one look from Kol was enough to send them scrambling.

"Let's just go home, okay" Bonnie said, itching to get away from Kol.

"So, who was that guy" Jamie asked as they walked back home.

"His name is Kol."

"He's a vampire, right? I got that… I don't know, vibe or something?"

"Yeah, he's a vampire."

"Why don't you just deal with him then, if he's bothering you? I thought you were used to fighting vampires."

"I'm not exactly Buffy" Bonnie said with a small smile. "Besides, he's not really your run of the mill everyday vampire?"

"Is that so?"

"It's a long story" Bonnie deflected and opened the door for him. "Abby, we're back."

* * *

Caroline dumped into her seat next to Bonnie. "How is Jamie?"

"He's fine" Bonnie said, studying Caroline. "How are you?"

"Let's not talk about that right now" Caroline sighed. "Have you heard from Elena?"

"No, I texted her last night, but she didn't answer" Bonnie said. "You?"

"I called a few times but nothing. Then I tried Jeremy, but he didn't answer either."

"Well, no surprise there" Bonnie muttered. "He's horrible at picking up and he always forgets his phone in the bathroom."

"TMI Bonnie" Caroline groaned. "I guess we'll just have to gang up on her in biology."

"Elena's favorite subject" Bonnie muttered.

* * *

They all sat down in the biology class room, noticing that their teacher looked almost gleeful.

"That's never a good look" Caroline muttered from her seat.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this too" Elena said, sitting down next to Bonnie.

"So, how did it go with Elijah" Bonnie asked curiously. "You never answered our texts."

"Oh sorry" Elena said. "I guess I just sort of spaced out. But uh, well… It went okay, I guess."

"You guess" Caroline questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…. I guess Kol thought it would be pretty funny to tell Elijah that I was dying or something, because he didn't actually know about the…" She pointed at her stomach. "So, there was a little freaking out after I told him that."

Caroline suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth to strangle the laugh bubbling from her throat. "I'm sorry, but that's just… Okay, not cool, but… I'm sorry" she coughed.

"Okay, obviously Kol is a sociopath" Bonnie said. "What happened after you told him?"

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I think it was a pretty standard freakout" Elena said, as Caroline giggled. "There was a lot of staring into thin air, then he did the opening-closening of the mouth thing, you know, like when I told Matt, and then there was some more staring. Then we got to the "are you _really_ sure" and then some more staring while he walked around the room in a small circle."

"How long did this go on for" Bonnie asked.

"Four hours" Elena said honestly. "I was actually temped to turn on the TV or start my math homework. But then he sort of woke up and we talked about it."

"So?" Caroline pressed on.

"Well, he was actually kind of hoping maybe he could talk to Bonnie about it" Elena said, biting her lip a little.

"Uh, me?"

"Yeah. How it happened."

"I think we all know that" Caroline said with a frown.

"No, not like that, you idiot" Elena hissed. "If this is a witchy thing or, I don't know, freak of nature or something" Elena said.

"I don't know that" Bonnie said honestly. "I uh…" She made a face. She had been giving this a lot of thought and it seemed like the best thing to do. "I actually think maybe he should get in touch with his mother."

"Esther" Elena asked as her eyebrows rose to the top of her forehead. "Why?"

"She's the Original Witch, she made the spell that turned them, she made you the Doppleganger! I think she's the only one who would know how this happened" Bonnie explained.

Caroline leaned back in her chair. "This is just such a mess. How are we going to do that? Klaus is going to go crazy when he finds out you're pregnant and bringing his mother into it is probably not gonna help that much. There's also that little thing were she wants to kill all her children!"

Bonnie sighed. "I didn't say it was a good plan, Care, But I'm not Witchypedia, I don't have the answer for everything!"

Elena was about to respond when Rebekah walked into class, followed by their teacher. "Talk later?" Bonnie and Caroline just nodded and turned around in their seats.

Their teacher started to drone on about frogs or something, and Bonnie felt her eyelids grow heavier. Really, when would she ever need to be able to dissect a frog in real life? Witches didn't even use frogs anymore!

"Miss Bennett!"

Bonnie almost jumped out of her seat as their teacher seemed to materialize in front of her, staring pointedly at her. "Sorry" she whispered. "I didn't catch that."

"You'll be paired with Miss Mikaelson for the next four weeks. Sit up and pay attention!"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she gave Caroline a helpless look, but Caroline just sort of shrugged and turned back to their class. At least Rebekah didn't look overly happy about it either. And what were they supposed to do with a frog for four weeks, exactly?

* * *

"It's a tadpole" Rebekah explained in an annoyed voice outside class when Bonnie asked what their assignment was actually about. "And we're supposed to study it. Like we have nothing better to do."

Bonnie stared at the glass Rebekah was holding. "Uh okay…" She failed to see the learning experience in this assignment.

"We're to catalogue its evolvement over the four weeks. Like mommies" she scoffed and pushed the glass into Bonnie's hands. "You take first shift."

Bonnie sighed and put the jar in her back. "Great."

"So, this is pretty lame, right" Elena asked as she exited the class room.

"Who are you partnered with" Bonnie asked.

"I got Matt. Did you totally space out in there?"

"Pretty much" Bonnie admitted. "Where did Caroline run off to?"

"I think she spotted like the tips of Tyler's hair or something and rushed off to corner him. What's going on between those two?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I think it's the whole sire bond, Hayley thing that's getting to them."

"And not Klaus" Elena asked.

"She hasn't said anything to me. But he did send her that postcard."

"And the necklace" Elena added as they sat down in the cafeteria. "So, what are you gonna call him?"

"Huh?"

"Your tadpole? Matt and I agreed on Bart."

"Quaint" Bonnie muttered, setting her own jar on the table next to her. She squinted at the small tadpole swimming around in there. "Looks like a Kermit."

"How original" Elena mocked lightly. "How are you gonna handle working with Rebekah?"

"Haven't figured that one out yet. I might just have to start eating a lot of garlic."

"Doesn't work" Elena said in between bites.

"No?"

"Nope. No crucifixes either."

"Well, I'm never watching Buffy again" Bonnie muttered, staring at the way Elena was wolfing down her food. "Hungry much?"

"All the time. But seeing as I'm also throwing up everything when I go home at night, I figure it evens it out."

"And Elijah is just totally cool with all this?"

Elena finally put her sandwich down. "It's hard to tell. He didn't exactly jump around from joy after he managed to process it, though. He asked who else knew."

"He's probably worried like Alaric."

"Yeah" Elena nodded. "They sat down and had a talk together sunday night."

"About what?"

"Me, I guess. Jeremy tried to listen in, but apparently he kept breathing so loudly that Elijah could hear him." Bonnie snorted a little. "He's worried about Kol and Rebekah, though."

"Why?"

"He knows Rebekah is more tied to Klaus than to him, and well, she kinda hates me, so…" Elena sighed. "And Kol is a wild card. He doesn't really get along with anyone and the only one he's ever shown any affection are Rebekah and Finn."

"Finn? The one who tried to kill them all?"

"Elijah said they were close growing up. Finn used to keep Kol mostly in line."

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. "That's just one really messed up family, isn't it?"

"Pretty much" Elena sighed. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Knock yourself out" Bonnie said, pushing her food towards Elena.

"If only" Elena scoffed.

"So things with Elijah are really just good?"

Elena shrugged. "We're working on it. But you know Elijah, he's so polite it's hard to tell if he wants you to have his baby or rip your heart out."

"Charming."

"He's coming with me to the ultra sound on Thursday."

"Oh. That's nice, I guess."

"Yeah. And I asked him about the teddy bear Kol left for me. Or well, the baby, but yeah…."

And" Bonnie asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Elena suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. "It was something about their past. Elijah didn't really want to talk too much about it. He said something about someone named Ser…" She frowned. "No, that's not right, Shur, Shee… Okay, no that's not it either. Well anyways, someone with a really weird name. I guess Kol likes kids."

"But, like he likes them like you like puppies and rainbows, right? Not like you like a nice steak" Bonnie asked.

"No I'm pretty sure it was the first thing" Elena said with a frown. "Yeah, it was the first thing. Pretty sure."

"Oh well, if you're _pretty sure_" Bonnie muttered.

"So, what's up with you two? I'm having difficulty keeping up with all the boyfriend drama."

"There's no drama" Bonnie deflected quickly.

Elena scoffed. "Please…."

"There isn't" Bonnie insisted.

"Alright, so you'll have no problem with him just sitting across from us, laughing with his unreasonably cute psycho protege? Hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically speaking" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just…" Elena shrugged. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Alright, _hypothetically_ speaking, I would be okay with it, because we're not dating. In fact, we never were and he was just a lapse in judgement."

"That you enjoyed? Hypothetically speaking."

"Okay, first of, stop watching the Good Wife and Suits, alright? And yes, I might, _might_, have enjoyed it for a little while, but it's over now and that's fine too."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why won't you just admit that you like him?"

"Because there's nothing to like" Bonnie hissed back.

Elena tilted her head a little, like she always did when she felt sad for someone. "Bon, that's not true. He's not horrible."

Bonnie dropped her food. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're just trying to make him nice so you won't feel bad about having him around your kid."

"Okay, but is that really so terrible of me? And I want you to be happy, too! And you were! You were smiling and not thinking about Jeremy or your mom. Just for second, you were happy Bonnie. I just want you to be like that again."

"I'm not unhappy" Bonnie replied shortly, stood up and walked away.

* * *

"So, what are you supposed to do with a tadpole, exactly?"

Bonnie smiled a little as Jamie sat down opposite her in the kitchen. "I don't know exactly. Care for it?"

"How do you care for a tadpole?"

"Not dropping the glass" Bonnie joked. "I'm trying to google it, but it's not being very helpful at the moment. Maybe that's the real assignment? Figuring out how to keep this thing alive for four weeks."

"Sounds fun" Jamie laughed.

"I suppose it's better than dissecting frogs" Bonnie shrugged. "How was your day?"

"It was good. We planted some new flowers and herbs and talked a little about what's gonna happen next."

"And uh, what _is_ going to happen next" Bonnie asked curiously. She had been brooding about that one herself.

"Well, we talked about maybe going back home. I'd be able to keep an eye on her and there's no real neighbors and there's a forest nearby, she could maybe hunt or something."

"And she'd be okay with that?"

Jamie twitched his nose a little. "I think so. She seems eager to go home and go back to normal. Or, you know, as normal as she can get. But I think she'll miss you."

"Great" Bonnie muttered darkly. Just what every daughter wants to hear, she thought.

"She knows she can't stay here, though. Because of your father and all."

"I doubt my father would even notice" Bonnie said, staring at her tadpole. "But it's good. That she's doing better now that you're here, that's good." She tried to smile.

"Bonnie, don't… She knows all you've done for her…" Jamie sighed. "I think it's just hard…"

"Because she left me" Bonnie asked pointedly.

"She was young" Jamie started.

"Yeah, so was I." She suddenly stood up and grabbed the jar with the tadpole. "I have to go now." She almost ran out of the house.

* * *

"Yes?"

"I don't know what to do about this." Bonnie handed Rebekah the jar with the tadpole and pushed her way past her and inside the mansion.

"Please, do come in" Rebekah muttered, closing the door behind them. "And what makes you think I now what to do about a tadpole?"

"They had tadpoles when you were alive, didn't they?"

"Yes, but not biology classes" Rebekah snapped, putting the jar down. "What do you want?"

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. "I don't know, I just… I needed to get away and no one was picking up their phone."

"So you thought, naturally, you'd come here? Lucky me."

"You know what, this was a bad idea, I'll go" Bonnie said and picked up the jar, ready to leave.

"Stop" Rebekah suddenly called. "You can stay."

"No, I'll just… It's fine, I shouldn't be here, we're not even friends."

"No, we're not" Rebekah agreed. "But… I…" She seemed to struggle for the words for a moment. "I made cookies."

"You what?"

"Double chocolate chips. And I have milk."

"You have milk and cookies" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to have when you're upset or sad" she asked, sounding a little less sure of herself.

"Yeah" Bonnie said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "But…. Why are you sad?"

"I'm not!"

"But you just said you made cookies because you're sad."

"I did not!"

"So you made cookies in case someone stopped by and was feeling sad."

"Perhaps you should leave" Rebekah snapped, her eyes turning angry.

"No, I'm sorry. I would love a cookie and a glass of milk" Bonnie suddenly amended.

"Alright" Rebekah said, still watching her with narrowed eyes. "Kitchen this way."

"I didn't know you baked."

Rebekah shrugged as she led the way to the kitchen. "I like it, sometimes. It's changed a lot since I last set foot in a kitchen though. There's something comforting about baking. I used to make bread with my mother. Maybe that's why. Brings back better memories."

Bonnie sat down at the counter opposite Rebekah and stared at the plate of cookies in front of her. They looked perfect. Rebekah placed two glasses and a carton of milk between them.

"So, what's wrong" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing, really. I think I might be going a little crazy."

Rebekah scoffed. "Definitely been there. Family trouble or boy trouble?"

"Uh, mostly family, I think" Bonnie said, biting into a cookie. "My mother."

Rebekah made a face. "They can be…. Difficult."

"Is that why you're sad" Bonnie asked, trying not to sound too prying in order to get Rebekah talking. She barely knew the girl, she suddenly realized.

"Perhaps" Rebekah alluded, taking a cookie from the tray.

"I'm sorry she tried to do that to you."

"Yeah, me too" Rebekah sighed.

"Have you talked to her since?"

"She called me" Rebekah slowly admitted. "I didn't want to talk to her. She tried to reason with Elijah too, but… He didn't want to hear it either." She took another cookie. "What about your mother?"

"I don't know" Bonnie said. "I don't know how to help her because I can't tell what's wrong. I never knew her. If I knew what she used to be like, what she liked and what she did, maybe I could help her now, but…"

They sat in silence, staring at the cookies, until a thump coming from upstairs interrupted the silence. And then something that sounded eerily like Whitesnake started to play.

"Oh wonderful, it's the lord of the eighties, at it again" Rebekah growled.

"What?"

"My darling brother is making up for the time he lost, with the aide of the ever lovely Blythe."

"You don't like her?"

"It's a known fact my brothers have horrible tastes in women! She makes me want to throw myself in a woodchopper. I much prefer you."

"She must be bad then" Bonnie said with a face. "She's staying here?"

"Apparently. Although I have every intention of having Nik throw her out on her aristocratic ass the second he gets home."

Another thump. "What are they doing" Bonnie asked and immediately regretted. She didn't want to know! This whole "not caring facade" only worked if she didn't think about Kol with another woman.

Rebekah just raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her milk. "I like milk a lot better now. It was horrible in the twenties."

"Guess we have better cows now" Bonnie muttered as several more thumps could be heard.

Rebekah gave her a look. "He's acting out."

"What?"

"Kol. He's not doing so good at the moment."

Bonnie frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard" Rebekah said pensively. "Coming back to life after being daggered for so long" she clarified. "It's hard. The world is changed, people you knew are gone or changed too. Everything is different. And the one thing you wanted so desperately to be different is the one thing that stays the same."

"Family" Bonnie guessed.

She nodded. "So… He's acting out now, trying to find his place in the world again."

"We're not like that. We're not even friends" Bonnie muttered. She'd suddenly lost her appetite.

"But you confided in him" Rebekah said with a small smile. "You trusted him."

"You know about Elena?"

"Try keeping a secret in a house full of nosy vampires" Rebekah said with an eyeroll. "You might as well post all your darkest thoughts on a board in the kitchen. So yes, I know."

"And you're okay with it" Bonnie asked.

"I think it's a little too late to make objections. I still think my brothers have atrocious tastes in women, but I've given up trying to better them."

"Gee thanks" Bonnie said.

"I thought there was nothing going on between you" Rebekah pointed out almost gleefully.

"I thought there was, for like a moment, but…" Bonnie swallowed. "I don't think so anymore."

"Maybe you'll change your mind again" Rebekah said with a raised eyebrow. "So, what are we calling this little guy" she suddenly changed the subject and turned to the jar with the tadpole.

"Uh, I think I named him Kermit" Bonnie said flatly.

"Oh, like that show with the frog? That's funny" Rebekah laughed.

"Yeah" Bonnie said, wondering why she found it so funny. "I tried to google how to take care of him. Or her, or whatever a tadpole is at this stage, but so far I'm a bit lost."

"I think I'll give Nik a call tonight and ask him. I'm sure he'd be delighted to help."

Bonnie smiled a little. "That sounds like him." She looked at the giant clock hanging on one of the kitchen's walls. "Maybe I should go home. I don't want to leave Jamie with Abby for too long right now."

"Okay" Rebekah said with a frown. "It was… strangely nice to talk to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled despite herself. "I liked talking to you too, Rebekah. And you make some killer cookies."

"Oh you have no idea" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"And it just got weird" Bonnie muttered. "I'll head out. Let me know when you want me to take over caring for Kermit."

"I will. And Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned around to stare at the blonde vampire.

"Don't worry so much. You'll get lines."

Bonnie frowned. "Thanks" she said slowly and made her way out of the door.

* * *

On her way home, she wondered what on earth had possessed her to visit Rebekah. Somehow, she apparently just couldn't stay away from the original vampires. Maybe she needed to talk to someone professional about that, she thought and made herself snort with laughter. She wondered if there even were professionals who dealt with this kind of vampire PTSD. They'd probably not be listed in the phonebook anyway. She smiled a little again. Rebekah had been strangely nice, but it was also pretty clear that the girl was just as lonely as Bonnie sometimes felt. Maybe that was why they could talk to each other? Bonnie decided then and there that she would try to be a little nicer to Rebekah whenever she got the chance.

She opened the door to her house and dropped her bag on the floor. "Jamie?"

No answer.

"Jamie? Abby" she called out again. "Hello?"

She frowned at the quiet and walked through the house towards the kitchen. Maybe they were in the garden and hadn't heard her come home. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway to the kitchen. Jamie was lying in a pool of blood on the floor and Abby was licking her fingers next to him. "Abby" she almost whimpered. Abby met looked up at her with black, veiny eyes and pounced.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Despite what I now believe must be popular belief, I am not in fact dead. I am however FREE! Yes, you read that correct. Master thesis over and DONE! For good! And even more good news: I already have a job lined up, and I got engaged. YAY! So sooooo happy I feel like I could write a song or instagram (totally addicted to that crap) happy pictures of myself every day! So, boyfriend is whisking me off to Spain to celebrate in a few days - any suggestions for helpful spanish words/sentences will be accepted with lots of love, I speak not a word of Spanish (my friends however is muy caliente - no wait, that's wrong, right?). Anyways, I'm deliriously happy these days, which I thought I would celebrate with all of you with a new update. As always, you guys simply must be the best people in the world. Thank you for sticking with this silly little story, for always being so incredibly nice and patient and just for being awesome. I had to make some changes to the original (get it?) plan for this chapter, so I apologize for the delay in Klaus and such, and I'm also not sure I love how this chapter turned out, but it was a hard write and I hope you'll like it anyway  
**

* * *

**7: The hardest of hearts**

Abby collapsed on the floor in front of Bonnie, writhing in pain as another aneurism hit her. Bonnie carefully kneeled down next to Jamie, staring in horror at the gaping wound in his neck. What happened?

"Bonnie" Abby wailed. "I'm sorry, Bonnie…"

"Get out" Bonnie hissed without looking at her. She took a small breath and groped Jamie's neck for a pulse. She almost wanted to burst into tears when she felt the faintest beat under her fingers. "Okay" she muttered to herself. "Okay… Jamie, you're gonna be okay, I'll… I'll make you okay again." She grabbed for her phone in her pocket, blindly dialing Caroline's number as the other hand fumbled for a rag to put over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Come on, Caroline" she growled as it went to voicemail. She tried five more times with the same result.

"Elena" she muttered, squeezing the phone in between her shoulder and ear as she started to dress the wound. "Please be with Elijah" she muttered as the phone rang. It went to voicemail as well. "Shit!" Who else was there? She blindly scrambled through her phone, looking for the right contact while trying to stop the blood flow with a new rag.

"Hellooo" a familiar voice greeted.

"Damon" she asked confused. She had called Stefan, hoping he would care just enough to help her.

Damon scoffed on the other end of the line. "Serves me for not checking the number first."

"Damon, where's Stefan" she almost cried into the phone. Jamie was turning pale.

"He's out making life miserable for Bambi and Thumper."

Tears started to streak down her cheeks. Why wasn't anyone picking up their phones? "I need…" She tried to breath through a hiccuping sob. "I…"

"What's wrong?".

"Abby attacked Jamie and I don't know what to do because Caroline isn't picking up and Elena isn't picking up and I don't know what to do because there's so much blood and…"

"Are you home right now" Damon asked. If Bonnie hadn't been so frantic she might have noticed the worry in his voice.

"Yes and Jamie is here and he's bleeding, a lot, there's a lot of…"

"I'll be right there!"

Bonnie tried to think of some spell, if Grams had ever told her of one, or maybe she'd read about one in one of the grimoires that could heal wounds, but her mind was blank. She pushed the rag, already soaked in blood, deeper into the wound. "Please, _please_, just be okay" she sobbed, moving the rag over the wound.

* * *

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie didn't even turn, she just opened the door using her powers and invited Damon inside.

"Wow" Damon said as he entered the kitchen. "That does not look good!"

"Please just help him" she said quietly.

"He's still alive?"

"Yes! Please Damon, just… I need you to fix this."

"Okay, sure" he said in a quiet voice, still staring at her. He sat down on the opposite side of Jamie and bit into his wrist and then pushed it into Jamie's mouth. "You do realize that if it's too late, he's going to turn…"

"I can't think about that right now" she whispered, pushing some of the blood on the floor around with the already soaked rag. "I need him to be alright."

"Bonnie, look at me" Damon said, wiping his wrist on his shirt. "You're bleeding!"

"No, it's Jamie's" she said, still pushing the rag around. She really needed all this blood to be gone.

"Bonnie." Damon suddenly grabbed her face with his hands. "You're hurt. Did Abby bite you?"

Bonnie frowned a little. She vaguely remembered Abby sinking her fangs into her neck before Bonnie could give her an aneurism. She could suddenly feel the blood running slowly down her own neck. She reached up to touch the wound, but Damon pushed her hand away. "You need blood."

"No" she said fiercely. She'd had just about enough of vampires and blood to last her a lifetime. "Is it fatal?"

"No, but…" Damon scrunched his nose a little.

"Then I'll be fine" she said, moving away from his touch.

Damon sighed and stood up. "Fine, but at least let me put something on that, it looks gross."

"Fine. Help me move Jamie into the living room first."

Damon grabbed Jamie's arms and dragged him into the living room, with Bonnie trailing nervously behind them. He heaved him up on a couch and checked for a pulse, giving a small nod to Bonnie. "Alright, let's get you fixed up" he said, pushing her back into the kitchen.

"I have to clean up" she said uneasily as she stared at the blood on the floor.

"It's not going anywhere" Damon said sternly, pushing her down on a chair and grabbing a new towel rag. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know" Bonnie said honestly. "I came home and he was just lying there. There's bandaid and something to clean with in the left cabin over there" she pointed. "And she just… Attacked me."

"How has she been these last couple of days" he asked as he started to rummage through their cabins.

"Fine. Better than before, I guess." There was something almost eerily unsettling about having Damon Salvatore go through her kitchen and talk to her in a serious, grown-up tone. "She seemed better with Jamie here. Caroline's been helping too."

"Well, that's enough to make anyone snap" Damon snarked, turning back to her with a bottle of iodine and some bandage. "Hope you're not squeamish."

Bonnie didn't reply, but just moved her hair out of the way and let him swap the blood off. She barely registered the pain from the iodine, she was so lost in her own thoughts.

"Alright, almost as good as new" Damon finally announced as he covered the wound with a big piece of bandaid.

"Thank you" she said hoarsely.

"Where's Abby now" Damon asked, sitting down opposite her at the table.

"I don't know, I told her to get out after I almost blew her head off."

"Okay, why don't I go find her and take her back to the boarding house. She can stay there for a couple of days until you figure this out."

Bonnie suddenly looked up. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you called me."

"I called Stefan" she pointed out quietly.

"And you need it" he said with something that sounded a lot like sympathy.

They heart rustling from the living room and Bonnie hurried in to see Jamie looking around startled. It was enough to make her want to cry in happiness. Damon walked over to him, looked him in the yes for a moment and then turned Bonnie. "He'll be fine." He turned back to Jamie. "Sleep!"

Jamie immediately plopped down on the couch again.

"Thank you" she said a little bit wobbly.

"I'm always happy to help my favorite Bennett witch" Damon replied.

She just nodded. "I should go take care of Jamie now." She was glad that Damon understood the dismissal and just left. She didn't think she had anymore energy left in her to deal with this day. She almost collapsed in the couch next to Jamie, checking for a pulse again, and almost cried out in relief when she felt it beating stronger under her fingers. They were going to be alright.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Bonnie from her uneasy slumber on the couch. She sat up and rubbed her neck, instantly aware of the thick padding of bandage Damon had planted there an hour before or so before.

"Can I come in" Abby asked quietly as Bonnie opened the door.

Her first reaction was to slam it Abby's face, but she settled for closing it to a crack. "You don't have to ask" she muttered quietly.

Abby stared at her feet. "I wanted to give you a chance to say no."

"And if I do?"

"Then I understand" Abby said quietly. "I _am_ sorry Bonnie, I just wanted you to know that."

"Fine, now I know" Bonnie hissed, slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath and slid down the door, crumpling into tears again. She wished she had never found her mother again. So much hurt could have been prevented. They never would have opened that stupid coffin with Esther and she never would have tried to kill all the Originals and Rebekah never would have tried to kill Elena and Elena never would have slept with Elijah and never gotten pregnant and Bonnie never would have spun so much out of control that she'd slept with Kol and needed protection from her own mother, Jamie would never have been hurt…. She had to take a deep breath in order to force down the heaving sobs that were threatening to spill. How could such an innocent act as wanting your mother turn into such a mess? It was so unfair.

"Bonnie?"

"Please, just go away" she begged from the other side of the door.

"Bonnie, please" Abby begged. "I have to explain, you have to let me explain."

"Abby, please just go away, please" Bonnie sighed. "I can't… Please just go away." She could hear Abby lean against the door on the other side.

"I'm gonna stay with the Salvatore's for now" Abby said. "I talked to Damon…"

"I'll come see you later" Bonnie promised half-heartedly. She wasn't sure if she could stomach such a visit, but she'd sell her soul to Klaus if it meant getting Abby off her porch right now.

"Thank you" Abby said in a shaky voice. "Thank you, Bonnie. Is Jamie?"

"He's fine, he's sleeping" she muttered. It made the tears press against her eyes again that Abby sounded so concerned.

"Okay" Abby said in small voice. "Okay, I'll… I'll go, okay?"

_Yes please,_ Bonnie thought, but she didn't say anything and just stared at her hands. They were shaking so much she wasn't sure she'd be able to get up.

* * *

She changed into her pajamas and checked on Jamie again before grabbing an apple in the kitchen and sitting down to eat it in quiet and think over the situation. She wanted, with all her being, to never ever see Abby again. Just the thought of her made her want to cry. But she also really needed to see her, to talk to her, to hear her explanation, not just for this, but for everything. What she needed most of all, probably, was for Abby to be sorry for what she had caused Bonnie.

Jamie woke a short time after, sitting up with a confused look on his face. "What happened?

"How are you feeling" Bonnie asked quietly.

"Okay, I guess. What happened" he asked again.

"What do you remember" she asked in return. There was no reason to go into gory detail if he didn't remember anything.

"I was sitting in the kitchen, talking to Abby about this new car I've been saving up for, and I think I was scratching a mosquito bite or something." He frowned a little. "I don't know what happened after that."

"Did you break the skin" Bonnie asked, suddenly sensing exactly what had happened.

"Yeah, probably. I always scratch until I…" He stopped himself. "I bled."

Bonnie nodded.

"Did she attack me?"

"Yes."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes." There was no point in sugarcoating it for him now. One look at his clothes and he would know how bad it had been.

"But you stopped her?"

"I came home and she attacked me too. I stopped her and Damon Salvatore saved you."

"Damon Salvatore? Wasn't he the guy that…?"

"Yeah." She made a face, trying to indicate she didn't really feel like talking about Damon right now. "He gave you his blood, so you should be fine, just… Don't die, okay?"

"I'll do my best" he said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Raw" she admitted quietly. "Abby will stay at the boarding house for now."

"Why didn't Damon heal you too" Jamie suddenly asked. "Your neck?"

"I didn't want him to." She hadn't understood her own reasons when she told Damon no, but now she knew; she needed the reminder of this.

"Oh. Are you hurt bad?"

"No, she barely bit me" Bonnie lied. No one needed to know how bad it almost got and she was sure Damon wasn't about to brag to other people about his good deed. She would just cover the wound up with a little makeup and a scarf. No one would notice. "I told her I would stop by later and talk to her."

Jamie nodded. "How is she?"

"Upset, I think" Bonnie answered, trying to keep her emotions in check. A small part of her really wanted Jamie to hate Abby too.

"Maybe I should call her, see how she's doing?"

It took every once of will power not to scream at Jamie right then and there. "Maybe you should get some rest and let her work on her control in peace" she said, still sounding pretty upset.

"Bonnie, she doesn't know what she's doing!"

"She does" Bonnie argued hotly. "She's not some child we need to coddle…"

"She's distraught" Jamie argued back. "You're around vampires all the time, they…"

"They don't act like her! Even a centuries old vampire with the personality of an overindulged high school jock shows more control than she does" Bonnie snapped. "She's irresponsible and dangerous!"

"Is this about her being a vampire or about the fact that she left you" Jamie asked quietly. "You can't hold that against her forever."

"Why not" Bonnie asked hoarsely. "Why can't I? Am I supposed to just be okay with her leaving me behind to go raise someone else's kid? Accept that and just move on?"

"Bonnie, you came to her!"

"Yes, and now I know what a huge mistake I made in doing that."

"She thought about you a lot, I know that" Jamie defended quietly.

"She did not" Bonnie scoffed. "She never even talked about me!" She rubbed her eyes. "Listen Jamie, I'm really happy that you have a mom in Abby, you deserve that, but… I deserved it too, and she was a bad mom to me. I don't think that's something I'll be able to forgive."

"Then why bring her into this mess in the first place?"

"Because she owed me her help." And that was the truth, she suddenly realized. Abby came because she owed Bonnie, and Bonnie let her stay and helped her because she owed that to Abby. Their entire relationship was based on owing each other for crimes that were now in the past. It was toxic. "I have to go talk to her" she suddenly said, jumping out of her chair and walking out of the house.

* * *

"Bonnie. In a bunny pajamas…. Oh the irony" Damon said with a smirk as he opened the door and let her in.

Bonnie was too tired to even care at this point. She was sure there would be plenty of other embarrassing moments with Damon Salvatore to make him forget about her bunny pajamas (that had been a horrible, _horrible_, birthday gift from her father last year). "Is Abby here?"

"In the kitchen with Stefan, probably discussing their own horrible plight, Hemingway and Kafka. You know, a usual day in the Salvatore household."

"I always pictured Stefan as more of a Goethe kind of person" Bonnie muttered as they walked to the kitchen.

Damon scoffed behind her. "Oh yeah, pure Werther." He opened the door for her and they entered the ironically large kitchen. Bonnie thought it was a bit of a waste that these vampires had such large kitchens when they were pretty much all for show.

"Bonnie" Abby said, standing up.

"We need to talk" Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

Stefan pursed his lips and got up. "Nice pajamas" he said as he walked past her and exited the kitchen.

Bonnie took his place opposite Abby. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't have an explanation for you" Abby said honestly. "I just couldn't make myself go back."

"Why not? Was I so horrible?"

"Oh sweetheart, it was never about you" Abby said hoarsely, looking like she was in pain. "It was me. I was selfish and young. Your father… He wanted a housewife, someone normal to take care of you and the house while he was more away than home. And my mother, your grams, she wanted me to be a witch, to be like her, protect the town, protect everyone… And you needed a mother." She sighed. "I couldn't be any of those things anymore. I couldn't give myself to a role anymore. I just had to get away. I wanted to be Abby, not Abby the Housewife or Abby the Bennett Witch."

"Why didn't you take me with you" Bonnie asked. "You could have…" She bit her lip to force back the tears. It seemed like they were constantly waiting to spill these days.

"I could have, yes. And I probably should have, but I thought it would be better for you here. I'm so sorry that I was wrong."

"You were a coward" Bonnie whispered.

"I was" Abby admitted freely. "I still am. I'm not strong like you and grams, I don't have the heart to fight for my friends and risk my life for the things I believe in, not anymore. But you do, Bonnie. You have a true heart, a good and strong Bennett heart. Grams would be proud."

"I don't think she would" Bonnie admitted quietly. She had become exactly what Grams had never wanted her to be; a tool for the vampires.

Abby suddenly placed both her hands over Bonnie's. "You're harder than me, Bonnie. But everything can break, and I think…" She took a shallow breath. "I think it hurts you more when I'm here then when I'm not." She gave a small squeeze. "I loved you from the very start, Bonnie, but I don't deserve you."

"Mom…"

"It's okay, Bonnie. You don't need me in your life now, you have your friends, they're your family. I know how you feel, I can see it written in your face, but I also understand why you can't say it." Abby got up and slowly moved over to Bonnie, putting an arm around her. "I'm so sorry, for everything." She kissed her hair. "But I think you have to be the hard one again. And I think you know what you have to do."

Bonnie stayed in her seat for some time after Abby had left the kitchen. Damon came in and got something out of the fridge, but didn't try to talk to her, for which she was immensely grateful. She wasn't sure if she even had any words left in her by now. When it felt like she could finally move again, she got up and left the kitchen. Damon was sitting in the living room with Rebekah, of all people. She briefly wondered what the two of them could possibly be cooking up of schemes now.

"Nice outfit" Rebekah remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Straight of the runway" Bonnie muttered with a tight smile.

"Everything alright" she asked, her tone slightly nicer.

"Perfect." Bonnie was suddenly acutely aware that they had probably heard every word exchanged in the kitchen. It made her itch to get out of the house even faster.

Rebekah only gave her a tight smile in return. "I talked to Klaus about our tadpole."

"Really?"

"Yes and after some very choice words, he told me to release the thing and just catch a frog in four weeks. I agree with that course of direction."

"You are familiar with the concept of cheating, right" Bonnie asked in a tired voice. As much as she didn't really want to take care of a tadpole, the thought of going frog hunting with Rebekah was even more off-putting.

"Yes, I happen to be a great believer in cheating" Rebekah said. "So, I threw the jar away. Well find a new Kermit in four weeks."

"Great." She started to walk away.

"You'll need a good scarf to hide the bandaid on your neck" Rebekah called after her. "Stop by some time, I'm sure I have something good hidden in the closet."

Bonnie ignored her and continued into the foyer, where she met Stefan. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze and a nod. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to Bonnie because it meant that he cared. He cared enough for her to care! And that mattered.

* * *

"Jamie, I'm home" she called as she entered the house.

"Hey" Jamie greeted her from the living room. "How did it go?"

"Okay" Bonnie said, forcing hereof into another one of those tight smiles. She hoped it wouldn't freeze that way.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how to fix this" Bonnie said, sitting down. "I just have to figure some things out."

"Like what" Jamie asked, sitting down opposite her.

"Just… I need to fix this somehow, to make it all right. For you and for Abby."

"How? I take it you don't have a magic wand that will make it all better?"

"No, no magic wand" Bonnie said.

"You'll put a spell on her?"

"No, I don't really think I'm strong enough for that and it might not hold. I just need to figure out some things." She rubbed her eyes a little. "Will you be okay down here while I go take a shower?"

"Of course" he said with a smile. "I'm sure I can manage to entertain myself for a little while."

* * *

"Bonnie, there's someone here to see you."

Bonnie quickly dried off the rest of her hair and opened the door to her bathroom. "What?"

Jamie laughed. "Sorry to disturb you up, but you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"It's that creeper from the Grille. I didn't invite him in."

"I'm sure he was thrilled about that" she muttered.

"Yeah, I think he cussed me out or something, but I'm not sure. I don't really get the old British curse words."

"Is Abby here?" She was pretty sure she could hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she came by just after you went upstairs to shower. I hope it's okay I let her in?"

"Yeah, I guess" Bonnie said slowly. "What's she doing" she asked as a bang could be heard from the kitchen.

"Uh, I think she's trying to make cookies."

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I should probably go talk to Kol. Could you just…" She shrugged a little, "I don't know, ask her not to make cookies? I really don't need cookies right now."

"Sure."

She flopped down the stairs, wearing a pair of old jeans and a t shirt, and opened the door. "What are you doing here" she asked tiredly. The last thing she needed right now was an emotional drag out with Kol as well. She still needed to figure out how she could make sure Abby and Jamie made it back home alive.

"I came to see Abby" Kol said in a quiet tone, looking at her neck. "May I please come in?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and stepped aside. "Come in." Apparently Kol had come to the same conclusion as she had.

He glided past her inside the house, but turned to gently stroke the bandaid over her neck. "Does it hurt?"

"Not physically" she whispered. She didn't want Abby to hear, but she also didn't completely trust her voice right now. Talking about this with anyone was difficult, but talking about it with Kol felt like pulling out teeth. "Did you talk to Rebekah?"

"Well, you know my sister, it's all chitchat with her. She might have mentioned you when she called earlier."

Bonnie nodded and closed the door behind him. "Thank you."

"What would you like me to tell her" he asked gently.

"I want you to tell her to go home and be Abby…" A tear suddenly glided down her cheek and she bit her lip to regain some form of control. "To be the old Abby, before I came back into her life. I want her to forget about me, to forget about all this." She took a shaky breath. "And I want her to be good to Jamie, to always care for him and never hurt him or anyone else ever again."

Kol nodded solemnly and walked out into the kitchen.

"Who are you" Bonnie could her Abby ask.

"My name is Kol" Kol said, sitting down opposite her at the table. "I'm a friend of Bonnie's."

"You're one of the Originals" Abby said.

"Yes."

Bonnie moved a little so she could see what was going on in the kitchen. Abby had turned to Jamie and gave him a sad smile. "Go be with Bonnie for a moment, Jamie" she said. "Kol needs to tell me something."

Jamie got up and left the kitchen as Kol placed a hand over Abby's and smiled a little. "Abby, I want you to listen very carefully to me now."

"Are you sure about this" Jamie asked quietly.

"Yes. It's for her own good" Bonnie answered, still looking out into the kitchen.

* * *

Kol sat down next to her out on the porch. "It's done."

"Good" she nodded.

"I gave her an hour or so to speak to Jamie and pack her things. They'll leave after that, she'll fall asleep and when she wakes up..."

"Okay. Thanks" she muttered, leaning her arms on her knees, staring at nothing in particular.

"I think you're doing the right thing" he murmured.

"Yeah? It wasn't even really my idea, it was Abby's I think. I don't know anymore. It feels like everything is scrambled inside my head."

"You know what I do when I feel like that" he asked.

"Murder a village?"

"No, that's more on those "I hate the world" days. This is definitely a Jack Daniels day."

She snorted a little. "I think it's more a "sleep until I stop feeling anything" day."

He sighed and put an arm around her. "Bonnie Bennett… You are stronger than you know. You'll get through this too."

"I'm not so sure" she admitted quietly and put her head on his shoulder. It didn't matter that he was Kol, the Original Vampire and probably more evil than good and had threatened Jamie or anything else like that. All that mattered right now was that he was Kol and he was here with her, when no one else was.

* * *

The goodbye was a subdued affair. Kol stood in the background as Abby gave Bonnie one last hug and kissed her forehead. "Be safe, Bonnie. Never forget who you are" she whispered against Bonnie's hair. She looked over her head to Kol and nodded before she left for the car.

Jamie was next. He only shook Bonnie's hand. "I'm not sure I think this is a good idea."

"You will" Bonnie said hoarsely. "Abby agrees. It's better this way."

"What about you" he asked.

"I'll be okay. I have Caroline and Elena."

"And him" Jamie asked, looking at Kol.

"Yes" Kol said from his position in the background.

Bonnie just smiled a little. "She'll fall asleep on the ride and when she wakes up…"

"I know" Jamie said. "We just went to get a new table for the living room and she fell asleep on the way home."

"Right" Bonnie said. She just needed to make sure one final time that the story they'd agreed to tell Abby was correct.

"What about all the time that's passed since? And everything that's happened? WIll she even know she's a vampire when she wakes up?"

"Yeah. Kol gave her memories to cover it up, but if she's confused, just…" Bonnie shrugged a little. "Let her work it out on her own. Don't let her dwell on little things for too long. Make sure she get's on with her life."

Jamie nodded. "And she's safe now?"

"She won't hurt anyone ever again" Bonnie said. "She can't."

"Okay. Well, I guess that's it then" Jamie muttered. He picked up his duffel bag and walked to the car, joining Abby and they slowly drove off.

"Are you alright" Kol asked from his position up against the wall of the house.

"Ask me again in a week" Bonnie whispered, still staring after her car. She couldn't decide if it was better to at least have met Abby once or if she'd have been better off never knowing her at all. She sighed a little. Oh well, both choices were really just quite cruel, she figured. There was no point dwelling on it now either.

"So, what happens now" he asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking to her side.

"Now I think I need to figure out which Kol is the right one."

He frowned a little. "Are you calling me two-faced?"

"I think two-faced might be an understatement" she muttered and turned to look at him. "I have no idea who you are."

"That's the fun part" he said with a smile. "You should really get to know me better, I'm quite entertaining."

"I'm not so sure" she said quietly.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Take care now, Bonnie." He smiled a little. "We'll have our talk later, I promise."

* * *

It was sometimes later, after numerous viewings of Gilmore Girls and Gossip Girl, that Bonnie almost tripped over her own legs as she got up from her dad's favorite old battered recliner to answer the insisting knocks on her front door.

"Oh my god, Bonnie…" Caroline started, mascara running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Caroline, I'm fine and Kol talked to…"

"Tyler dumped me!"


End file.
